<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melted by gotjjp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597108">Melted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp'>gotjjp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung meets Jaebeom at his first job, and has to work under him for a few months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's my first time working on a long fic, I hope y'all enjoy it! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung looks up at the huge building in front of him, his heart beating fast as his grasp on his suitcase tightens. Today marks the first day at his new job. </p><p>He applied for several companies after he graduated from university and this company was the only one who accepted him. Thus, he is very determined to do well at his job, not wanting to lose it or he will have a hard time finding a new one.  </p><p>With determination, he steps into the building and shuffles towards the reception counter. When the receptionist asks him which level he is going, he stutters a little before answering, his nervousness taking over him. </p><p>The receptionist gives him the direction to his new office and politely smiles at him as he bows and walks away awkwardly. He takes the elevator up, taking in several deep breaths as the elevator ascends to his floor. </p><p>The receptionist seems to have informed the human resource personnel because she is standing there with a bright smile the moment Jinyoung arrives. “Hi,” she says sweetly, “Welcome to our company. I’ll bring you for a tour around the company and tell you your job scope.” </p><p>Jinyoung nods politely, following her closely as she leads him to the pantry, the main office, and to his senior’s room. While they are touring, Jinyoung notices that the people around them are whispering in hushed voices. He tries to ignore it but eventually looks at his surroundings curiously, wondering what the topic is about. </p><p>When he looks around, the staff all turn immediately to their computers or to their colleagues, all acting as if they were not gossiping just a second ago. He makes eye contact with a skinny looking boy and the boy flusters, flipping the book on his table vigorously. </p><p>The human resource personnel, who introduced herself as Jimin, notices the tense atmosphere and reassures him that they tend to be like that whenever there are new employees. Jinyoung nods, easily accepting the answer. </p><p>After the tour, Jimin brings him to her desk and gestures for him to take a seat next to her. She turns her chair, facing Jinyoung directly. “So,” she says as she clasps her hand together, “Do you have any questions for me?” </p><p>Jinyoung considers her question and shakes his head lightly. “No,” he says, “You have been clear about what each place is for and the rules as we walked. I think I understand them clearly.” </p><p>“Great,” she claps as she exclaims, smiling brightly. “You will be tagged to a senior whom you’ll be working with on the cases that will be given to him.” She hesitates for a second, her smile fading before continuing, “You’ll have to learn from him for at least a year before you can handle cases on your own. Are you okay with that?” </p><p>By now, Jinyoung notices that the people around are stealing glances towards him, seemingly curious about their conversation. He ignores them purposely, not giving them the attention they want. </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine with that. Is there anything that I should take note of?” he asks, not wanting to make any mistake on his first day. </p><p>Jimin speaks slowly, trying to choose her words carefully, “The senior you’re going to work with, he, uh -- he gets angry easily. Just do whatever he asks you to and do not talk back against him. It should be fine.” She smiles encouragingly, “I’m sure you’ll do well.”</p><p>“I see. I’ll do my best to work with him,” Jinyoung replies, a smile plastered on his face which he hopes looks genuine. This is the reason why people were throwing weird looks at him. They knew he was going into a dungeon and was pitying his miserable state. He wonders how bad this senior can be for them to have such expressions on their faces, acting as if Jinyoung is going to a tiger cave, about to be eaten. </p><p>“That’s great,” Jimin says excitedly as she stands, appearing to be satisfied with Jinyoung’s answer. She gestures for Jinyoung to follow her as she walks towards a door. She takes a deep breath and knocks on it softly. </p><p>“Come in,” the person on the other side says, voice clearly tinged with irritation. “Didn’t I tell you yesterday not to disturb me today?” The person continues, not looking up from his documents. </p><p>Jimin clears her throat, and explains in a small voice, “I’m sorry but you have a new junior who will be working closely with you from today onwards.” She turns to Jinyoung and nods her head for him to introduce himself. </p><p>Jinyoung takes a small step forward and plays with his fingers nervously. “Hello,” he introduces, voice clear to reach his senior. “I’m Park Jinyoung. I recently graduated and today is my first day at work.” </p><p>His senior’s head snaps up after he spoke, staring intently at him. Under his stare, Jinyoung feels small and even more nervous than before. </p><p>His senior shakes his head lightly before abandoning his documents and striding towards Jinyoung. When he stands in front of Jinyoung, he offers out his hand as he replies, “Hello, Jinyoung. I’m Lim Jaebeom. You can just refer to me as senior Jaebeom. Let’s work well together.” A small smile tugs at his lips though it does not reach his eyes. </p><p>Jinyoung casts his eyes down onto his hand and wipes it against his pants before taking the hand in his. The moment their hands touch, he feels a tingling sensation running through him. He looks up immediately, sensing Jaebeom’s reaction, wondering if he is the only one who felt it. </p><p>Jaebeom continues to look at him in a strong gaze, causing him to look back down at their hands. When Jaebeom does not let go of his hand, he uses force to pull his hand back, letting it rest on his side. </p><p>Surprised by his action, Jaebeom stares at his hand, his smile slipping away from his face and looks back up. Jimin clears her throat softly, effectively gaining the attention of the two men. </p><p>“I’ve done my job. Now it will be up to both of you. I’ll see you around the company, Jinyoung-ssi. And Jaebeom oppa, please be nice to the new employee. Fighting to the both of you!” Jimin says cutely as she clenches her hands and raises them to encourage the two men. </p><p>She then exits the room, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebeom alone. Jinyoung suddenly feels lost, not knowing what to do. He looks around the room, noticing a small table a few steps from Jaebeom’s and wonders if it is his own work table. </p><p>As if Jaebeom can read Jinyoung’s mind, Jaebeom’s loud voice causes him to turn his head back quickly, “Yes, that’s your seat over there.” He points to the table that Jinyoung noticed earlier. </p><p>He continues, “Unlucky for you, you have to sit near me for several months before you can go out and join the rest. Although you’ll be upset, just bear with me for a few months and you’re free to go.” </p><p>Jinyoung simply nods, not knowing how to answer. Why does everyone think that the man in front of him will be difficult to deal with? Will Jinyoung himself find it difficult to work with him too? Only time will tell, Jinyoung thinks. He doesn’t want to dwell on it for too long. He decides to focus on the positive. Jaebeom may not seem like how he is. </p><p>Jaebeom then walks back to his seat and continues working on the document which was left lying around on the table. “Go back to your seat,” Jaebeom says eventually as Jinyoung continues to stand at the same spot. </p><p>Jinyoung mumbles, “oh, okay.” He then rushes to his seat, placing his bag neatly on the floor beside the table. He organises his things and takes a deep breath before looking up. He glances at Jaebeom and strangely, he thinks, “A few months with him doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p><p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, here's chapter 2! Let me know what you think about it. I probably won't have a fixed day to post the remaining chapters as I'm still working on them. Sorry!</p><p>Thank you Michelle for helping me to edit it hehe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An hour has passed and Jaebeom has yet to have given Jinyoung any task to work on. Jinyoung sighs inside, hoping that his job has more to it than just sitting around and doing nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders droop over the past hour and he keeps staring at his hands on the table, debating if he should ask Jaebeom for some work. He remembers the way Jaebeom snapped at Jimin for knocking on his door when he was working on a document and Jinyoung does not want to be snapped at for asking for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, and he does not realise that he verbalised it until Jaebeom says, “Why are you sighing? What, are you bored? If so, can you bring me a cup of coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his voice, Jinyoung looks over immediately, staring at him with wide eyes. When the instructions are given, he nods his head vigorously and walks out quickly, happy that there is something to do even though it is not related to his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he exits the door, he sees people huddling together and whispering to one another. The moment he turned to look at the nearest group, they quietened down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are they talking about this time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung wonders, slightly annoyed at the thought that he may be the center of the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the rest of the people who were obviously discussing him, he goes straight to the pantry. Jimin approaches him just as he opens a coffee packet. “Hi,” she says, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung cocks his head to the side, confused by her but replies anyway, “Hi? What’s wrong? We saw each other an hour ago. Why are you acting weirdly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly flustered, Jimin casts her eyes down, focusing on the coffee powder which is being poured out of its packet by Jinyoung. Jimin stutters, “How -- how is it working with Jaebeom oppa so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung considers her words as he returns his attention back to the coffee, pouring hot water into the cup. He decides on being honest and answers as he stirs the coffee, “I didn’t get to interact with him more over the past hour since he hasn’t given me any tasks yet. This is my first task of the day!” He chirps, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, not wanting people to notice his disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jimin replies, “I see that he’s doing it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung glances back at her, trying to gauge her expression. She looks concerned, but it’s as if she knew this was coming. Jinyoung asks out of curiosity, “He does this often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin seems surprised, and blinks repeatedly. Jinyoung notices that she’s playing with her hands, probably out of nervousness. What? Is there some kind of company secret that Jinyoung is not allowed to know yet? Jinyoung feels slightly annoyed at that thought. Shouldn’t they let him know now that he’s one of the employees too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung keeps his eyes on Jimin, hoping that it is intimidating enough to force her to continue her words. “Yeah,” she finally replies. “Jaebeom oppa likes to boss people around with things that is not related to their job and forces them to resign by the end of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs as she adds on, “Because of him, I have more work to do. I need to process these resignation letters and go through interviews to hire people to replace them. As much as I like him as a person, I dislike him for doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is trying to process her words when someone from behind Jimin clears his throat. Both of them snap their heads in that direction and Jimin’s face loses its colour. Her mouth drops open to form a wide O. Jinyoung himself is surprised by the person even though he was not the one who talked about him. He only listened to what people had to say, so he isn’t at fault here, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble, Jimin-ah,” Jaebeom says sarcastically, arms across his chest as he looked pointedly at Jimin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin hurriedly replies, waving her hands in the air nervously, “Oppa, no. It’s fine, really. It’s my job anyway, I’m sorry. I --“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom stops her words as he closes their distance, standing right in front of her. He uncrosses his arms and lets them fall to his side, looking less intimidating now. He pats her hair lightly and says, “It’s okay. I know how difficult of a person I am and you’re the only one who is still willing to talk to me. Thank you, Jimin-ah.” He removes his hand from her head and points behind him with his thumb. “Now, please get back to work and let my junior come back to me. I’ve been waiting for a while for my coffee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin finally relaxes and a small smile tugs at her lips as she mumbles, “Sure, sure” and bows profusely before exiting the pantry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is once again left alone with Jaebeom and he feels slightly awkward, not knowing how to handle the situation. He bashfully presents the mug to Jaebeom, eyes focused on the mug and says, “Here’s your coffee. Sorry it took so long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom grabs onto the mug, brushing his fingers against Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung flinches slightly and pulls back his hand. When he looks up, Jaebeom is staring at him intently again. Jinyoung thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s with this person and the way he looks at me? Urgh, it’s starting to get on my nerves.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jinyoung bites on his lower lips, trying to suppress the annoyance that is starting to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a pause, Jaebeom blinks a few times before saying in a low voice, “Yeah. I’ve been waiting forever. Please do it faster next time when I ask you a favour and don’t linger around with others. They tend to forget about their work and just end up talking.” Jaebeom says and turns to leave the pantry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung sticks his tongue out at Jaebeom’s disappearing figure, thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll do it so fast that you’ll receive it in a blink of an eye next time. Hmph!” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He then rushes after Jaebeom as they enter the office room one after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour of not doing anything, noon has reached. Jinyoung glances at Jaebeom, slightly awkward after being rejected several times for trying to help. Just when he is about to ask again, there is a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom grunts as he speaks loudly, “What is it again? How many times are you going to disturb me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaks open slightly, and Jimin sticks her head in. She pursed her lips into a tight smile as she answers softly, “I know you told me yesterday not to bother you the entire day today, but it is already lunch time. Even though you rarely eat lunch with us, I think you should let Jinyoung-ssi eat with us instead of him having to starve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s already lunch time?” Jaebeom asks, glancing at his watch to check the time. He lifts his head and looks at Jinyoung and says in a monotonous voice, “You can join them for lunch. I usually eat alone or with my best friend, Mark. Enjoy your lunch. Remember to come back to work later.” He turns back to his document and flips the pages after speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods and stands up discreetly, not wanting to make any noise to disturb Jaebeom as he works. “Thank you, have a nice meal,” he whispers, knowing that Jaebeom will not hear him. He follows Jimin and exits the room, closing the door silently behind him. He misses the way Jaebeom’s lips tug into a small smile as he glances up at the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch is enjoyable as he meets more of his colleagues. They talk and laugh throughout lunch, making jokes and simply enjoying each other’s company. Jinyoung is glad that they are so welcoming, treating him as a friend even though he is a new employee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy time passes by quickly, and soon he is walking back to his work room. He knocks on it softly, ensuring that he will not startle Jaebeom if his friend is with him and opens the door lightly. Still at his seat, Jaebeom is finishing his food, and his friend is nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused but not wanting to prompt further, Jinyoung tiptoes to his seat. He glances at Jaebeom as he puts the last big spoonful of rice into his mouth, making him look like a hamster. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung thinks unconsciously as he stares at the man. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do his cheeks fill up like? He’s so adorable. I kind of want to pinch his cheeks when his mouth is stuffed like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Jaebeom lifts his head and their eyes lock. Jinyoung casts his eyes down immediately as he feels heat creeping up his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How embarrassing! I hope he didn’t catch me staring at him</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jinyoung chides himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom strolls out of the room and comes back a few minutes later. Jinyoung continues to stare at his desk, not wanting to make any more eye contact with Jaebeom. “Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebeom calls from his desk, successfully startling Jinyoung who snaps his head up to look at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me pass this document to Jae? He sits near Jimin,” Jaebeom asks, striding over and placing the document in front of Jinyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jinyoung replies as he grabs the document and heads outside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more times of passing the documents to their respective owners, printing papers, and making coffee for Jaebeom, Jinyoung’s day ends. Although everything he did is not related to what he studied in school, he is determined to show Jaebeom that he will not crumble. He will show Jaebeom that he will not leave from being bossed around and be forced to resign. He’s different from other people, and he is definitely going to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go home now,” Jaebeom says as the clock shows 6:00PM. “Thank you for today,” he pauses for a while before adding, “Will I see you tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung looks up at Jaebeom’s question as a small smile forms on his lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he thinking that I won’t come back tomorrow?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels happy at the thought and his smile widens as he replies, “Yes, you will. I think you will see me for a very long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p><p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p><p>All comments are appreciated!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 3!!!<br/>Please feel free to let me know what you think about it since I feel motivated to write when there's comments ^^</p>
<p>However, this has not been edited, so you can choose to read only when I have mentioned that it is edited. (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Jinyoung rushes to work as he wakes up later then he was supposed to. When he reaches the office, he flings the door with more force than he intended to, causing Jaebeom to snap his head up in surprise. Jinyoung wonders if he is hallucinating when a small smile forms on Jaebeom’s lips and it disappears almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jinyoung pants, looking at his watch, “I am about five minutes late.” He feels warm and slightly sweaty as he ran from the station, he walks to his desk and wipes the droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. He keeps his eyes on Jaebeom, gauging his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom clears his throat before he says, “it’s okay.” He tips his head forward in an awkward nod as he adds, “at least I can tell that you’re making an effort to reach on time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung bites his lower lips, embarrassed by Jaebeom’s comment. He can feel the way his shirt is sticking to his body, sweat forming again on his forehead and his face warming up, cheeks probably rosy red. He casts his eyes down, and in a small voice, he answers, “yeah.” He keeps his back straight as he sits, not wanting his backrest to be damp by his wet back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he mustered the courage to lift his head up, wanting to ask Jaebeom for work to do, Jaebeom is still staring at him. Jinyoung is unsure of what to do, and after a moment of silence, Jaebeom speaks up, “I’m sorry if i offended you. I didn’t mean to be rude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung eyes enlarged, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>did he notice my embarrassment? I never imagined someone like him would notice it and actually apologise for it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He readjusts his expression quickly and replies, “no, it’s alright. I know I look like a mess.” His voice turns into a whine as he continues, “I ran over from the station and the weather is bad today, I’m perspiring everywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glint of emotion shows in Jaebeom’s eyes as he continues watching Jinyoung, disappearing too fast for the latter to catch it. It is when Jinyoung realises that he is pouting, and he returns to being expressionless, heat creeping up his neck. He blurts, trying to hide his embarrassment, “how can I help you today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the remaining days of the week, his day consists of a cycle of passing the documents to their respective owners, printing of documents and making coffee. By the end of the week, Jinyoung no longer expects Jaebeom to give him decent work which is within his job scope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the nth time of handing over the document to Jae, Jinyoung sinks into his seat with a soft sigh. Apparently, it is not soft enough as Jaebeom looks up and asks, “what? Are you bored of your job already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung sits up immediately and shakes his head lightly, “no, I’m not. I’m determined to do this. You can ask me to do anything, I’m fine with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine though,” Jaebeom smirks as he returns his attention to his document on his hand, flipping the page rather aggressively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung sighs again as he perches his chin in his hand, elbow on his desk. He stares at Jaebeom, wondering, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he look so attractive even though he’s teasing me? That’s not fair! Who gives him the right to look so good?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeming to sense the stare, Jaebeom says loudly in a voice tinged with amusement, not looking up from his document, “stop staring at me like this. It’s time for lunch, you can go and eat with the others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling embarrassed for being caught in the act, Jinyoung immediately straightens his back and places his hands in his laps, turning his head away from Jaebeom. He clears his throat, and blurts, “do you want to eat together?” He is still staring at his desk, not wanting to see Jaebeom’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pass. Mark is coming over for lunch today,” Jaebeom replies softly, a smile forming as he mentions his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Mark again? Is that person even real or did he make it up himself just to reject me and eat alone? Every time I finish my meal, he is alone in his office eating. Tsk.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, if you say so.” Jinyoung replies coldly instead, used to being rejected since he has been asking Jaebeom to have lunch together a few days ago. He notices that Jaebeom eats alone every day and feels bad whenever he sees that scene. Thus, he has wanted to have lunch together, not wanting the man to eat alone again but he rejects Jinyoung every day, saying that his friend, Mark, will be joining him for lunch. Jinyoung has never seen Mark before, and is starting to doubt the truth of Jaebeom’s words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung stands up, shoulders drooping a little after the rejection and goes for lunch, not saying anything more to Jaebeom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During lunch, Jinyoung blurts out of the sudden when one of their conversation dies, “is Mark real?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shownu, who is his senior, chokes on his soup and coughs vigorously. “Do you even know what you’re asking?” He says after he calms down, wiping his lips with a tissue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Senior Jaebeom always says that he has lunch with someone called Mark, but I have never seen the person before. I’m just wondering if he made it up himself,” Jinyoung explains, feeling confused about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shownu breaks into a loud laughter, and Jinyoung looks at him quizzically, waiting for a reply. Instead, Jimin is the one who replies, as she stifles her laughter, “he’s real. He just finishes his meal faster than Jaebeom and leaves whenever he is done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jinyoung says, now feeling dumb for actually doubting the person’s existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is really good looking too, and he is actually our CEO! They have been friends for a long time and Mark ssi asked Jaebeom oppa to join his company, which is why he did.” Jimin further explains, smiling as she does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s interesting.” Jinyoung tries to sound enthusiastic. He never knew how Jaebeom joined the company and all this new information makes sense. He quickly finishes his meal and heads back to his office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Jaebeom is finishing his food alone again, downing his soup from the bowl, leaving the bowl empty. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, making a satisfied noise. He then gathers his rubbish and goes out to throw them away, a routine Jinyoung is familiar with by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung patiently waits for his return, and announces the moment Jaebeom steps in, “have lunch with me tomorrow!” He smiles widely, hoping that it appears friendly and not overbearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom stops in his track and turns to look at him, tilting his head to the side, “what? Why do you insist on eating with me? Don’t you have Jimin and the rest to eat with?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Jinyoung replies softly, “now that I know Mark is a real person, I won’t doubt that you really do have friends to eat with anymore. But every time I return, you’re still finishing your meal alone, which is the reason why I doubted it initially. I’m just suggesting that we have lunch together, properly, so you won’t have to eat while working.” He casts his eyes down, preparing for the rejection which he knows will come next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Jaebeom’s answer surprises him, “sure. You’ve been asking me for a few days now. If I am to reject you again, I will be a jerk right?” Jaebeom’s lips form into a small smile, and his continues in a voice tinged with amusement, “also, how can you ever doubt that Mark is someone I made up? Haha. He will get so angry if he ever hears it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they settle down some time later and Jinyoung asks for work to do, instead of his usual tasks, Jaebeom asks, “do you want to work on this case with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s eyes lit up at his suggestion, already excited to know that he finally gets to work on a case. He rushes over to Jaebeom’s side immediately. When he reaches Jaebeom, he trips, effectively falling on Jaebeom, hands resting on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he notices the situation, he flushes immediately and stands up, clasping his hands together in front of him. “Sorry! I was rushing over and tripped over my own foot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Jaebeom asks, “are you hurt anywhere?” He glances Jinyoung up and down, checking for any signs of injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Urgh, he sounds so kind even though I fell on him. Shouldn’t he feel angry that I might have hurt him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung shakes his head, indicating that he is not hurt anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, they work closely on the case together. Jaebeom instructs him on what to do and teaches him patiently when he is not sure of the method. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day, Jinyoung notices many new things about Jaebeom. He notices that Jaebeom is a very kind person, who does not mind even when Jinyoung repeatedly asks him questions, and he takes his time to explain it, making sure that Jinyoung understands him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jinyoung does not want to bother him and is afraid to ask him questions, he tries to struggle on his own. However, Jaebeom always notices it and approaches him to help him solve the issue. Jinyoung feels grateful for Jaebeom and thinks that he may have a softer side to him than he shows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Jinyoung feels excited to go to work, looking forward to having lunch with Jaebeom. He hums as he walks into the office, catching Jimin’s attention. There is a glint of mischievousness in her eyes as she asks, “why are you so happy today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles widely as he side steps her and replies loudly in a sing song voice, “it’s because it’s Friday today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocks on the door before going in, and smiles when he sees Jaebeom already at his seat. They continue to work on the case and noon comes quickly. Jinyoung outs the document aside and stands, “let’s go,” he announces as he looks at Jaebeom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom looks at him, appearing to be puzzled by him. Jinyoung flushes, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>did he forget about our arrangement to have lunch together today?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He tries to keep his composure, acting as if he is not affected by the situation. “Ah,” he says, “I guess you may have forgotten about our plan, it’s okay then. I’ll just eat with Jimin.” He purses his lips into a tight smile and walks towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he is about to leave the door, Jaebeom’s voice stops him. “I haven’t forgotten about it. Give me a minute and we can have lunch together.” Jinyoung turns, seeing the smirk that is on Jaebeom’s face and warmth creeps up his neck, face feeling slightly hot too. He nods and turns on his heel, avoiding looking at Jaebeom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with that smirk on his face? He is so annoying,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung thinks. He faces the door as he waits for Jaebeom. When he hears Jaebeom’s footsteps, he turns to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Jaebeom announces, “let’s go.” Before Jinyoung can react, Jaebeom is only a step away from him, causing him to take a step back, increasing their distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom chuckles, “why do you look as if I’ll do something to you?” He shakes his head lightly as he passes by Jinyoung and opens the door. He reaches out his hand and waits for Jinyoung to exit before following him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is so embarrassing, but still, he is such a gentleman. Why is he so perfect in every way?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung sulks as he leads the way and heads to a restaurant nearby, with Jaebeom following him close behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you usually eat?” Jinyoung asks casually as he goes through the menu, deciding on what he should order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom mirrors his actions and replies, “Mark usually helps me take away Bibimbap and Jajjangmyeon. I don’t have any preference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s mouth drops agape as he hears this, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>how can one not have any preference for food when food is the most important thing in life? There are so many delicious dishes in this world!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung shakes his head lightly, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kimchi jjigae sold by this shop is delicious, you should give it a try if you have not eaten it before.” Jinyoung suggests, pointing at the menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll have that then, would you like to have that too?” Jaebeom asks in return. Jinyoung nods, wanting to eat that dish. Jaebeom raises his hand to call for the owner and orders for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food arrives shortly and Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom as he takes a sip of the soup, waiting for his attention. “Hmm,” Jaebeom frowns, causing Jinyoung to feel disappointed, guessing that Jaebeom does not like his recommendation. He looks down at his own dish, and pouts slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This taste better than I expected,” Jaebeom continues, now having a smile plastered on his face. He laughs softly, “you were worried that I wouldn’t like it right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung reaches over and gives Jaebeom a light slap on the arm as he says bashfully, “stop teasing me! Why are you so mean?” He pouts, pushing his lower lips out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom breaks into a fit of laughter, clenching his stomach as he throws his head back. “I’m sorry! But your reactions are so precious every time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung picks up the tissue on the table and attempts to throw it at Jaebeom. It fails terribly as the flimsy material falls quickly on the table, causing Jaebeom to laugh even louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung ignores him and digs into his dish. As he is eating too quickly, he chokes on the soup and coughs. He grabs his cup, wanting to down the water but it is empty. His eyes sting from unshed tears caused by the choke, and he hits his chest, hoping to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom hurriedly stands and refills his cup for him. He then grabs Jinyoung’s hand and places the cup in his hand. He hits Jinyoung on his back, trying to help. Jinyoung immediately downs the water, his cough subsides as he feels better. “Thank you,” he turns to face Jaebeom as he says, his voice hoarse from the incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom refills the cup again and places it in front of Jinyoung, “eat slowly. Nobody is rushing you.” Jinyoung nods and slows down his pace, not wanting to choke on the soup again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finish their meal, they head back to the office, chatting on their journey back. As they step out of the lift together, Jimin looks at them with a quizzical expression. “Since when do you go out for lunch, oppa?” Jimin asks, “for the two years that we have worked together, I can count using my fingers the number of times you went out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung turns to look at Jaebeom, watching his reaction. Jaebeom looks back at him and simply shrugs, ignoring Jimin’s comment as he walks back to his room. Jinyoung simply smiles and rushes behind Jaebeom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore what she said,” Jaebeom says as they reach the room, “I rarely go out and eat since Mark comes over almost every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods and returns to his seat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark, the name that Jaebeom mentions the most. Do they have something special together?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung shakes his head, what does it have to do with him if they really have a special relationship. He decides to ignore that thought and focuses on the case on hand instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up working until late at night, and Jinyoung yawns. It is the first day ever since he started work this week that he stays after the normal office hours. When he wants to walk over to Jaebeom and hands in the documents that he has finished, a cup of coffee appears in sight on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung looks up, and Jaebeom’s face appears. “Have a cup of coffee, you must be tired after focusing for such a long time.” Jaebeom looks at the watch on his wrist before adding, “it is already 10PM, you can leave it to tomorrow if you’re not done with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung smiles widely, proud that he has finished his work. He presents it in front of Jaebeom and proudly announces, “I’m done with this part!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom receives the document from Jinyoung and looks through it, a small smile forming, “you did great. You didn’t even ask for my help for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung smiles widen, if that is even possible, and he nods happily. Jaebeom chuckles at his reaction and shakes his head lightly, “you can go home now, Jinyoung. It’s late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods, “okay.” After a pause, he tilts his head to the side and asks, “what about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going home too, I can send you home on the way too,” Jaebeom replies, walking back to his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung packs his bag and shakes his head, “no, it’s okay. I don’t want to trouble you. I can take the subway back by myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble at all. I can send you home,” Jaebeom replies, and approaches Jinyoung as he has finished packing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung hurries to keep his items, and shakes his head again, “no, you don’t have to do that! I’ll be troubling you if you send me home.” He rushes out of the door, and a hand grabs on his arm, tugging him to turn around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop rejecting, I’m going to send you home. It doesn’t trouble me at all.” Jaebeom says firmly. Jinyoung is surprised by his reaction and nods. Jaebeom’s features soften and releases his arm. He then leaves the room, walking towards the lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung stays still, and Jaebeom speaks loudly across the office, “what are you waiting for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jinyoung reacts and rushes over to Jaebeom’s side as the elevator door opens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the ride, the atmosphere feels a little tense, and Jaebeom breaks the silence when he stops outside of Jinyoung’s apartment. “Thank you for your hard work for this week, rest a lot during the weekends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you too, for patiently teaching me and for sending me home now,” Jinyoung replies with a small smile, glad that they are no longer in an awkward atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung opens the door as Jaebeom says, “I’ll see you on Monday?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung turns to look at him, and notices the same expression Jaebeom as on his first day of work. The slightly doubtful expression as if Jinyoung will not appear at work on Monday. Jinyoung nods, and smiles reassuringly, “yes, I’ll see you on Monday and I’ll probably trouble you again with work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look forward to you troubling me at work then,” Jaebeom smiles. Jinyoung blushes and quickly exits the car. He waves as Jaebeom starts his car again and stares as the car disappears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At night, when he lies in bed, his mind goes back to their interaction. I’ll look forward to you troubling me at work then. He flips himself and hides his face in his pillow, smacking his bed continuously as he feels the blush appearing on his face again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a sin for someone to be so attractive?” He asks himself as he lays on his back again. “Monday huh? How I wish tomorrow is Monday.” He mumbles as his eyes droop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, his phone lights up with a new message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Junho Hyung 11:25PM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget our date tomorrow, Jinyoung ah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p>
<p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p>
<p>All comments are appreciated!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, am really sorry for the long wait, and as always, this is not edited yet, I'm sorry! <br/>But to be fair, this is a pretty long chapter as compared to the other chapters.<br/>Hope y'all enjoy it! Do let me know what you think about it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you love someone, let them when it is necessary"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“DINGGGGGGGGGG”, Jinyoung slaps a hand on his alarm clock, and the entire room is filled with silence again. </p><p>“Urgh,” he groggily whines, his eyes still closed and head still laying on his pillow, “why do I have to wake up this early on a weekend?” He reaches out his hand, aimlessly searches for his phone. When he feels it, he opens an eye and peeks at the timing, 10:30AM. He sees the preview of the message but is too tired to process it. A second later, he closes his eye again, trying to get back to sleep when a sudden realisation hits him and he sits right up. </p><p>“Ah, I have a date with Junho hyung today,” he mumbles as he rubs his eyes sleepily. He flops back onto the bed, eyes dangerously drooping again. Just when he is about to fall asleep again, his phone rings. </p><p>His eyes fly open, surprised by the sudden noise and he picks up the call without checking who it is from, “mmm,” he mumbles sleepily. </p><p>“Park Jinyoung, please tell me that you’re at least awake for our date,” the man on the line warns, voice lace with amusement instead of threat. </p><p>Jinyoung sits up once again at the voice, and clears his throat, “ah, Junho hyung!” Jinyoung runs his hand through his fluffy hair, and swings his feet off the bed, rushing towards his wardrobe to select a decent outfit. “I’m awake, I’m awake! Our lunch is at noon anyway, I still have time!” </p><p>He pulls out different tops and stares at them for a long time, deciding which top to choose which is more presentable. Meanwhile, Junho laughs loudly through the speaker, “sure, I’ll see you in an hour then.” He teases, “don’t be late, or I won’t be there when you reach.” </p><p>Jinyoung huffs, finally picking a pastel blue sweater with a black ripped jeans, “nah, I’m sure you’ll still be there when I reach. You’re too attracted to me to miss our first lunch together.” Just as he says this, his mind flashes to a man with a twin moles on his eyelid, enjoying the kimchi jjigae which he recommended as they have their first lunch together. </p><p>He shakes his head lightly, glad that Junho cannot see the way his face flushes, or the way the tips of his ears turn bright pink.<em> “Get it together, Park Jinyoung. You’re going on a date today, and you’re not ruining it for Junho hyung, you understand?”</em> He hits himself on the head using the hand with his phone as his grip tightens on the outfit as he enters the bathroom. </p><p>“Wow, such confidence, Park Jinyoung. Even though I’ve known this side of yours ever since I met you.” Junho chuckles, “I’ll let you prepare now, see you later.” </p><p>Jinyoung mumbles, “see you,” before hanging up the phone and hurriedly takes a shower. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jinyoung met Junho a year ago, where he was in his final year of school. He was with Jackson, his best friend for years, entering the café as Jackson chirped about his day. When he reached the highlight of his story, Jackson was jumping excitedly in front of Jinyoung and hit him on the arm. </p><p>It was at that time when an oblivious Junho was walking towards them with his head turned to the side, having a conversation with Wooyoung. As Jinyoung was looking over Jackson’s head instead of giving Jackson the attention, he noticed the impending collision and pushed Jackson to the side. Junho ended up crashing into Jinyoung, hands first so his coffee spilled on Jinyoung. </p><p>Jinyoung had a poker face on even after what happened, and looked down at his clothing, which was dripping wet with coffee. Jackson exclaimed, “OH MY GOD,” and turned to Junho, “how dare you spill your coffee on my precious Jinyoung?” He placed his hands on his waist, trying to look intimidating. </p><p>While Wooyoung looked annoyed and angry, Junho bowed profusely, and apologised, “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you and your friend as I was too engrossed in a conversation. I’ll treat you to a coffee and buy you a new shirt.” </p><p>Jackson’s anger dissipated immediately at the mention of free drinks and he smiled widely, hands on both sides of his face. He nodded vigorously and said, “that will do. It’s fine, it’s fine, our Jinyoung is sturdy and strong, you colliding into him won’t have an impact on him.” </p><p>Wooyoung glared at Jackson, and fumed, “you were the one who were jumping around and not caring about your surroundings. So why is it our fault that we collided?” Junho held Wooyoung’s arm lightly, wanting him to let the matter go. </p><p>Jinyoung who was silently watching the situation, finally spoke, “I agree with you, it was this overly excited person’s fault.” He turned to Jackson and stared coldly at him, “you were the one who was jumping up and down and talking continuously without caring to look at where you’re going, how can you blame someone else? Also! I was the one who was bumped into, who are you to say that the impact isn’t huge? It hurts alright!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and glared at Jackson. </p><p>Jackson broke into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back as he clenched his stomach, not taking Jinyoung’s words seriously at all. This resulted in a slap on his arms, “hey Jackson Wang! It wasn’t meant to be funny at all.”</p><p>Jackson tried to calm down and took in a few deep breaths, before cooing, “you sounded so cute when you’re angry! I just can’t help but laugh.” </p><p>Jinyoung turned away from him, appearing angry. He faced the two strangers and a smile plastered on his face, “don’t worry about the shirt and the drink. It was his fault anyway, so he’ll be the one paying for me. Thank you.” He gave a small bow and walked ahead, leaving Jackson behind. </p><p>Jackson clasped his hands together, “please ignore what that ignorant person said, and treat us to coffee and buy him a new shirt.” He tried his best to look as earnestly as possible. </p><p>Instead, Jinyoung back tracked and pulled him by his sleeve as he whispers, “you’re so embarrassing. Why do I have a friend like you?” </p><p>However, true to his words, Junho went to the counter when Jinyoung was ordering his drinks and paid for it, handing it over to Jinyoung. </p><p>“I thought I said that you don’t have to?” Jinyoung said, his hands by his side as he refused to accept the coffee. Jackson took his drink from Junho, and mumbles a soft thank you. He sipped it happily as he peeped at Jinyoung, earning a glare once again. </p><p>“Who said you can take the drink?” Jinyoung whispers softly at Jackson, annoyed that he took the drink and was enjoying it. </p><p>Wooyoung walked over to join Junho, and commented, “even if you refuse to take it, this guy over here will still give it to you somehow, he has a kind heart. So just take it if you don’t want him to cling onto you constantly.” </p><p>Jinyoung returned his attention back to the stranger and took the coffee from him gingerly. “Thank you,” he says in a low voice and bows again before turning to Jackson. He nods his head, signalling him to leave together. </p><p>Jackson received the signal and bowed before walking to the table towards the back of the café, away from the crowd. It was the duo’s favourite seats as Jinyoung did not like socialising, whereas Jackson had many friends, and he always ended up greeting people who he was unfamiliar with. </p><p>A few minutes after they settled down, two shadows fell upon them, and a bag was placed on the table in front of them. Jinyoung looked up in confusion and asked, “what’s this?” </p><p>Junho, standing next to a grumpy looking Wooyoung, smiled widely and waved bashfully. “Here’s the shirt that I promised to buy you. Sorry for ruining your shirt. I hope you like the design though.” He pushed the bag further towards Jinyoung, “go and change your shirt or you’ll fall sick.” </p><p>Jinyoung felt flabbergasted by his kindness, <em>“how can one stay true to what he promised? I’m surprised, don’t people usually say things and not do it?”</em> He stopped his train of thoughts and looked down at his shirt, it really was ruined badly with the coffee stained and it being damped. </p><p>Thinking of his health, he took the bag cautiously and said, “thank you. I guess I should really change into this if I don’t want to get sick. The design does not matter.” He smiled genuinely, and strolled towards the washroom with the bag. </p><p>Junho bought him a pastel blue sweater, it was his favourite colour, and he loves sweaters. A small smile pulled at his lips as he wore it over his head. When he walked back to his seat, he remained expressionless. </p><p>Junho and Jackson smiled brightly when he approached them, and Junho commented on the outfit, “you look good in that. I’m glad it suits you.” </p><p>Jackson winked at him and gave him a thumbs up, and purred, “wow, Park Jinyoung. You look so attractive! Maybe this will get you a boyfriend soon.” </p><p>Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head at their compliments, feeling the tip of his ear heating up. “Thank you for the compliments, I guess?” He sat down and put the bag with his dirty shirt at his side. He noticed that the two men had not taken a seat ever since they bought him his shirt and he casually asked, “do you want to take a seat?” </p><p>Junho looked pleased by the invitation and pushed Wooyoung to sit next to Jackson as he sat next to Jinyoung. Throughout the day, they learned more about one another and continuously hung out together after that. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>3 months after they met, Junho had been constantly trying to ask Jinyoung out on a date alone. Jinyoung had rejected him several times, using the excuse of being busy. However, Junho had been persistent about it and said that he liked Jinyoung’s personality and honesty. Thus, a year after they met, Jinyoung finally gave in to have lunch alone with him. </p><p>Jinyoung checks his phone when he is on the subway, and there it is, a message from Jackson. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 11:23AM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have fun on your date with Junho Hyung~ (; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone knows how long he has waited for this date to happen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 11:31AM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully it goes well, now will you please stop teasing me about it? =</em>
  <em>ㅅ</em>
  <em>= </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 11:35AM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No way, it is such a rare moment for me! I’ll tease you for the rest of your life~ :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After reading the last message, Jinyoung locks his phone and puts it back into his bag, choosing to ignore Jackson’s message. He exits the station and climbs up the stairs, seeing a styled up Junho in front of him. </p><p>“Wow,” he teases, “you look good, hyung. You dressed up specially for this lunch?” He shoots his fingers at him, as if his hands were a gun and winks. </p><p>Junho chuckles at his action, and shakes his head. “I just want to look good today,” he smiles as he takes in Jinyoung’s outfit, appreciating his beauty. “I see that you’re wearing what I bought you last time.” </p><p>Jinyoung blushes, slightly surprised that Junho will notice it. He has not worn it in front of Junho since that day. He felt that it is appropriate to wear it for their lunch together as they are going to the café where they first met, “to reminisce about their past,” according to Junho. </p><p>It is the reason why Jinyoung decided to wear this outfit, for the purpose of remembering their past. He replies bashfully, hoping that Junho does not notice his rosy cheeks, “yeah, I just thought it will be nice to wear it today since you want to reminisce the past together,” he uses his hands to show the open inverted commas. </p><p>Junho laughs, “just your style,” he says and nods in the direction of the café. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.” He turns to lead the way and Jinyoung follows right behind him. </p><p>The café is slightly empty when they enter and they instinctively walk towards their usual seat, the back of the café. “What do you want to eat?” Junho asks as they take a seat, placing the menu in front of Jinyoung. </p><p>“It has been a long time since I had western food,” Jinyoung puts a thumb on his chin as he flips through the menu, thinking of what he should order. </p><p><em>“Hmm, I wonder if he has eaten lunch already? Or is he eating alone again? Does he like to eat western food? Maybe next time I can bring him here too,”</em> Jinyoung thinks as he zoned out, a familiar face appearing in his mind for a second time. </p><p>“Jinyoung ah!” Junho’s voice brought him back to the present and he shakes Jinyoung head, thinking, <em>“the person I’m with today is Junho hyung, not him, stop thinking about him.”</em> </p><p>“Did you hear me?” Junho asks again as he looks at Jinyoung intently, waiting for an answer. </p><p>“Ah, sorry hyung. What did you say? I was thinking of what food to order so I didn’t catch what you said.” Jinyoung forces a smile, knowing that Junho will not notice the difference since Jinyoung is good at faking his facial expression. </p><p>“I was just asking if you want to try the Aglio Olio here. It’s really good.” Junho smiles, returning his gaze to the menu. </p><p>Jinyoung flips through the menu a few more times before looking up, still being indecisive about what to eat. “I’ll just have what you recommended then.” Jinyoung smiles, and Junho walks towards the cashier to order their food. </p><p>While waiting, Jinyoung’s mind returns to the day before, in a small shop where he is eating lunch with a man with twin moles. The man was eating the dish he recommended too, <em>“I hope he is eating well today.”</em> He tries his best to focus back on Junho when the latter returns to his seat, not wanting to ruin their lunch. </p><p>They ask about each other’s lives as they wait for their food. A few minutes later, the bell to the door rings to indicate that they have a new customer entering the café. Jinyoung looks up at the new customers, curious about them as people rarely visit this café despite it being the weekend. </p><p>A man with broad shoulders has his back facing Jinyoung and he cannot see his face. The man is tall, hiding his friend who is standing beside him from Jinyoung’s sight. Junho taps Jinyoung’s arm, asking for his attention again. “Ah, sorry hyung. I was looking at something.” Jinyoung apologises for being unfocused throughout their meeting thus far. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Junho asks as he turns to look at the new customers too. He stays in that position for a few seconds before turning back to Jinyoung, “you’ve been out of it ever since we stepped into the café, are you tired or something?” </p><p>“Yeah, work has been a little busy the past two days,” Jinyoung comes up with an excuse, eyes unconsciously glancing back up to the counter again. </p><p>The new customers are making their order in front of the cashier and Jinyoung sees their side profile. He recognises the face almost immediately and he gapes. <em>“Why is he here? Who is the man that is beside him? I thought he rarely eats outside of his office? I guess he eats out during the weekends huh,</em>” questions run through Jinyoung’s head as he continues to stare at the sight in front of him. </p><p>Junho snaps his fingers in front of Jinyoung, effectively causing Jinyoung to look back at him. “You’re doing that again,” Junho states, voice tinged with slight annoyance. </p><p>“What?” Jinyoung asks in confusion, trying to control his tone as he does not understand the tone used by Junho. </p><p>“Spacing out. That’s all you’ve been doing the entire time. Are you sure you’re here with me? It feels like only your body is here, not your mind.” Junho says as he glances out of the window, not wanting to look at Jinyoung. </p><p>Jinyoung knows that it is his fault, for not giving Junho his entire attention. Junho does not deserve this, and Jinyoung should know better than to be mean to someone who is so kind and caring. </p><p>“Sorry hyung,” Jinyoung’s voice is small as he feels guilty for his actions. “I was just distracted for a while. I promise to listen from now on.” </p><p>Junho turns his head at Jinyoung’s voice, “I hope you don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Jinyoung ah. Let’s at least try to enjoy ourselves and not appear as if we were forced to this lunch. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to come, you could have told me instead of being so distant.” </p><p>Jinyoung flinches, hurt by Junho’s words. He replies softly, “it’s not like that. It wasn’t forced.” </p><p>Just then, the waitress appears with plates in her hands and she places the food gently in front of them. “Enjoy your food,” she says before she bows to leave. </p><p>The atmosphere between the both of them feels thick, and Jinyoung hates it. He cannot enjoy the food in such tense a situation and he tries to break the silence, “I heard from Jackson that you’re getting a promotion at work. How is it so far?” Junho seems to relax slightly at the question, and to Jinyoung’s relief, they are back to being themselves. </p><p>They are having a conversation about a book that Jinyoung read recently when someone pulls the chair next to theirs, its legs screeching against the floor. As the sound is piercing, Jinyoung looks over, only to find that familiar face which has appeared multiple times in his mind in front of him. </p><p>The person turns his head and Jinyoung makes eye contact with the person and his eyes widen at the sight, not expecting to see him at all. Junho is still discussing the plot of the book, but Jinyoung is no longer listening, the sound fading into the background as he continues to stare at the man with twin moles. Jaebeom. </p><p><em>“Why is he sitting next to me?”</em> Jinyoung thinks as Junho notices the lack of response again and looks up from his dish. </p><p>“Park Jinyoung. Honestly, what’s wrong with you today?” He asks, voice sad instead of the irritated one previously. Jinyoung snaps his head back to him, and bites his lower lips. “I told you not to make a promise that you can’t keep, didn’t I?” Junho stares at him sadly. </p><p>Jinyoung nods slowly, noting the sadness in Junho’s voice, and hating that he is the cause of it. “Sorry, hyung.” He says, and he notices that all he did that day is apologise. He casts his eyes down to avoid looking at Junho’s eyes. “Ah, you must be sick of my apologies by now. Haha.” Jinyoung shakes his head, a sad smile forming at his lips. </p><p>“Do you know him?” Junho asks out of the blue, straying away from their initial conversation. </p><p>Jinyoung snaps his head up quizzically and tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Junho points to his side, “that guy, he has been staring at you since earlier.” He gestures between the two of them, “do you know each other?”</p><p>Jinyoung turns his head to look at the person in question, and Jaebeom is indeed still staring  at Jinyoung. Jinyoung feels warmth creeping up his neck, and he looks back to Junho, hoping that the blush on his face goes unnoticed. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s my superior,” Jinyoung says quickly and softly, hoping that Junho will miss what he said. </p><p>However, he is not as lucky as he hoped, and Junho’s eyes widen in realisation. “Ah, is he the reason for you spacing out so much today?” </p><p>“WHAT?” Jinyoung exclaims, surprised by the question. <em>“Did he notice my blush? How did he know that Jaebeom ssi has been on my mind the entire day?” </em>Jinyoung begins to think through the things he said before and hopes that he did not say something that will expose him. </p><p>“You mentioned that you’re tired because work has been busy the past two days. Since he’s your superior, isn’t he the reason why you’re this tired? Why do you sound so surprised?” Junho explains calmly and a glint of emotion passes through his eyes. </p><p>Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom and back at Junho, “oh right. I did mention that earlier. Sorry for that. Yes, he’s my superior, Jaebeom.” Jinyoung presents Jaebeom politely with his hands followed by Junho to Jaebeom, “and this is Junho hyung, my friend.” </p><p>Jaebeom nods curtly as Junho smiles, and when Junho notices his attitude, the smile fades from his face, his brows turns into a frown. Jaebeom turns back to his friend immediately, and asks him softly, “should we move to another table? The air conditioner is right above, I feel kind of cold.” </p><p>Jinyoung hears it by accident and flinches, <em>“does he feel uncomfortable because of me? Ah, it probably is. He is with his friend, it’s his private life, he wouldn’t want me near him during his private time.”</em> He sulks slightly at the thought as he stares at Jaebeom who changes to another table. He turns back to Junho and purses his lips into a tight smile. He rolls the noodles and lifts his fork up, engulfing it with his mouth. </p><p>“Your superior doesn’t seem like a nice person,” Junho comments as he resumes eating too. Jinyoung ignores his words and concentrates on slurping his noodle, not wanting to comment on it. He knows how nice Jaebeom is, and he will not let others change his mind. He stares intently at his noodles, and resists the temptation to look at or think about Jaebeom and his friend. </p><p>When he finishes his meal and can no longer make anymore excuse to stop himself from looking up, he raises his head. Junho is twirling the noodles using his fork with his head bent, so Jinyoung is staring right at Jaebeom’s back, as the latter is sitting at the table on the opposite side of the café. </p><p>Jaebeom’s friend, whom Jinyoung has never seen before, is giggling at his jokes. He looks amused by whatever Jaebeom has said, and Jinyoung feels his chest tightens. Jaebeom has never cracked a joke with him before, he has always been serious when they worked together. </p><p>As Mark continues to giggle at Jaebeom, with his hands covering his stomach, he cannot help but think, <em>“maybe he doesn’t like me... If he fancies me, he would have treated me as a friend and joke around too.” </em>Jinyoung sulks at that thought just as Junho finishes his meal. </p><p>“Are you done? Do you want anything to drink?” Junho asks casually, and Jinyoung snaps his head to look at him. </p><p>“What do you want? I can go and get it!” Jinyoung offers, ready to stand and head towards the cashier. </p><p>“I want a hot americano please,” Junho says after pondering for a while. </p><p>Jinyoung nods and proceeds to order at the cashier. A figure appears next to him as he says politely, “one hot chocolate and one hot americano please.” </p><p>Jinyoung walks to the side to wait for his drinks and the person takes his spot immediately. Jinyoung peeks secretly at his side and is surprised to see Jaebeom’s friend. Appearing to sense Jinyoung’s stare, he turns his head and looks in Jinyoung’s eye. Jinyoung flinches slightly as the other smirks at him, for whatever reason it is. It also causes Jinyoung to feel slightly angry, <em>“what is that smirk for? Why is he looking at me as if he knows me? It’s getting on my nerves.”</em> </p><p>Jinyoung breaks their eye contact as the other stands next to him, waiting for his order too. The waitress calls out Jinyoung’s order and he hurries to collect it before walking back to his seat, not wanting to have any more interaction with Jaebeom’s friend. </p><p>The moment he sits, Junho asks in concern, “what’s wrong?” </p><p>Jinyoung simply shakes his head, not knowing how to explain nor does he understand the situation himself. He picks the cup and sips slowly from the side of it as the drink is too hot. </p><p>For the rest of their lunch, Junho tries to make conversation with Jinyoung, who continues to be distracted as he repeatedly glances up at the table opposite. The longer he stares at them, the heavier his heart feels. When Jaebeom and his friend stand to leave the café, Jinyoung’s eyes unconsciously follow them out of the café and that is when he finally relaxes. Even after they left, his mind wanders back to them and he remains curious about their relationship and wishes that he knows more about Jaebeom. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Junho and Jinyoung leave the shop together a while later. They walk silently to the subway station, where they will part way since Junho can travel home by the bus. “You don’t have to walk me all the way there, hyung,” Jinyoung blurts suddenly as he feels uncomfortable by the silence. </p><p>“It’s okay, let me do it,” Junho replies, “it’s a date after all.” Jinyoung’s heart pricked at Junho’s words. If it was a date, he should not have been so out of his mind throughout the date. He should not have made Junho fight for his attention as Junho deserves someone who will give him their full attention, and to listen to him when they converse. Jinyoung feels guilty for neglecting Junho throughout their lunch, but it helps him realise that he does feel something for Jaebeom, even if they have only met a while ago. </p><p>Jinyoung takes a deep breath and continues walking beside Junho as silence falls over them again. When they reach the entrance of the station, Jinyoung turns to wave to Junho with a small smile, “bye, hyung. Thank you for today.” </p><p>“Wait,” Junho grabs Jinyoung’s arms as he turns to leave and when the younger faces him, Junho slides his hands down to capture Jinyoung’s. </p><p>Jinyoung is surprised by the gesture and gasps softly, “what… what are you doing, hyung?” </p><p>“You don’t have to look so surprised.” Junho smiles, “I just want to hold you for the last time.” </p><p>Not understanding his words, Jinyoung stares at him curiously. A sad smile tugs at Junho’s lips as he continues, “you don’t think I noticed, but I did. Your soul wasn’t with me the entire afternoon, and your mind is on someone else. I guess I can understand it since I act the same as you when I’m out with other people.” </p><p>Junho raises his head to look Jinyoung in his eyes, and he continues, “and I may have an idea of who the person is. The way you keep glancing up at the table opposite us, don’t think I never see that.” Junho chuckles softly at this as Jinyoung blushes slightly. Jinyoung never expected himself to be this obvious, and he thought that Junho would never detect it. </p><p>“Hyung…” Jinyoung says softly, feeling sad because of what Junho said, and his heart feels heavy, causing him to feel the need to stop Junho from continuing his words. </p><p>“I hope he treats you well, Jinyoung ah.” Junho shakes his head, insisting to continue as he covers Jinyoung’s hand with both hands, “go for it. Even though the person that you will eventually be in love with isn’t me, I want you to be happy. That’s the most important to me.” </p><p>“Although it will take me some time, I’ll learn to let go of you,” and he lets go of Jinyoung’s hand. “No matter what happens, you’ll always be my friend, Jinyoung ah. Feel free to find me if you ever need someone by your side.” </p><p>“Hyung… I… I’m sorry. I honestly like you as a friend and wanted to give us a chance. You are such a kind, caring and responsible person.” Jinyoung says earnestly, his arms by his side as he clenches his hands into fists, “I really thought that it would work…” </p><p>“I even wore the shirt that you bought me a year ago because I remembered what happened, and you have been kind ever since, staying true and not changing the way you treat others. I really like you…” Jinyoung mumbles towards the end. </p><p>“It’s okay, Jinyoung ah. I know that you like me, but I guess your feeling cannot proceed to anything more than a friend. Love cannot be forced upon a person. I want you to listen to your heart and for you to be happy.” Junho pats Jinyoung lightly on his shoulders and shows a reassuring smile, although it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Now, it’s time to say goodbye, I’ll see you next time together with the rest. Take care, Jinyoung ah.” He waves sadly and turns to leave after Jinyoung nods. </p><p>Jinyoung walks restlessly to the platform, the entire day’s event wearing him out. <em>“I can’t believe I just did that to Junho hyung,”</em> Jinyoung whines in his mind as he stares at the floor sadly.<em> “I’m such a jerk. He deserves someone better than me.” </em></p><p>The train arrives and Jinyoung drags his feet in. Thankfully, it is pretty empty and he manages to find a seat. He sits down, still thinking about the day, his fingers on his lap as he plays with them. </p><p>He reaches his stop and strolls back home. The moment he reaches home, he takes a quick shower and flops onto his bed. It is then when he finally has the time to check his phone. Jackson had messaged him to check on him, and he needed to talk to someone badly, thankful for Jackson’s message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 4:23PM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How’s your date with Junho Hyung? (;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope it went well or it will be awkward meeting him next time! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 5:15PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It went badly. ): It didn’t go the way I wanted it to be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if Jackson has been waiting for his message, he receives a reply from Jackson immediately. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 5:15PM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh gosh, the worst has arrived. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 5:16PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What went wrong? Was it something? Someone? Him? Or you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung ponders for a decent reply before typing it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 5:20PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess it’s someone, and me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 5:21PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh! Spill the tea!!! I want to know the details, Park Jinyoung. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 5:23PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not know, I’m tired. I’m going to laze on my bed until dinner and go straight to bed after dinner~ :b </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 5:24PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>FINE! Tomorrow it is then! I’ll crash your house, be prepared!!! See you, Park Gae! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 5:25PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you have no intention of asking me at all? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sseunie 5:26PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course not, why would I need permission to go your house? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jinyoung 5:27PM </em>
</p><p>
  <em>HAH. As expected from the Jackson Wang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you tomorrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He throws his phone to the side, and stares blankly at the ceiling, and his mind runs wild again. He thinks, <em>“ah, I hope I didn’t hurt Junho hyung too much today. He said that we can still be friends after everything that has happened today, is it bad of me to want things to stay the way it has before?” </em></p><p>He considers the question for a while, not having a conclusion before someone else raids his mind, the man with broad shoulders. He grabs the extra pillow beside his head and presses it onto his face bashfully, He mumbles into the pillow, “I can’t believe I’m still thinking about him after everything that has happened. Now, what kind of face am I supposed to show when I see Jaebeom ssi on Monday?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p><p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p><p>All comments are appreciated!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, am really sorry for the long wait, and as always, this is not edited yet, I'm sorry! I don't know when it'll ever be edited, but I hope my english is still decent HAHA.</p><p>Also, sorry that this is such a small chapter since it was not initially in my planned chapter. Only wrote it as people were curious about Jaebeom's POV for chapter 4, so I managed to write it. </p><p>Hope y'all still enjoy it anyway! Do let me know what you think about it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom sighs as his phone rings for the nth time that morning. He puts it at his ear, knowing who it is from without having to check the caller ID. “I’m reaching soon, mister,” he grumbles as he steps out of his car and closes the door with more force than he intended. He adds, “why do you keep calling me?” He then clicks on the button of his car keys and makes sure that his car is locked before striding to the place where they decided to meet. </p><p>The person on the other end of the line chuckles, knowing well that Jaebeom is slightly annoyed. However, it doesn’t stop him from his teasing, “I just miss you, that’s all. Is it so wrong that I miss my best friend and can’t wait to see you?” </p><p>Jaebeom snorts at his reply, “we see each other almost everyday, don’t give me that kind of crap.” When the other party is about to speak, he hangs up and taps the person he approached. He scowls as the other person turns to face him, “I’m here, the person that you miss and can’t wait to see is here now, are you happy?” </p><p>“Of course I’m happy! I was getting bored waiting for you, what took you so long?” The man asks, eyes shining brightly as he hugs Jaebeom tightly. </p><p>“Mark, are you okay? Are you sick somewhere? I don’t remember you being into skinship.” Jaebeom asks as his hands dangle in mid air, not knowing where to place them. Although they have been friends for almost a decade, Mark hugging him is still a rare event. </p><p>“I’m hurt by your words, Jaebeommie. How can you treat your best friend like that,” Mark pouts and releases his hold on Jaebeom. Seconds later, he smiles widely, showing his sharp teeth, and giggles at Jaebeom’s confusion. </p><p>Jaebeom shakes his head slightly and takes a step forward to give Mark a squeeze, and immediately let him go. “There, I hugged you. Don’t be sad now,” he casually comments and takes a step back, looking at Mark who is still brimming with happiness.<em> At least he’s happy, I guess I can do at least this much for him, Jaebeom thinks and smiles to himself.  </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaebeom used to be an outcast in school due to the way he looked. Even when he was just glancing at a person, the other party would feel intimidated and thought that he was glaring at them. People started to avoid him weeks after school started due to the many rumours that were spreading. </p><p>He was sitting alone on a bench at his school’s park with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the breeze when he sensed someone sitting down next to him. He sneaked a peek at the figure and opened both his eyes to take a good look. </p><p><em> “Why is he sitting next to me? Did he not hear about the rumours? What a strange person,” </em>he wondered. He turned away from staring at the stranger and tried to ignore him. </p><p>Instead, the stranger stretched his hand out towards him, “nice to meet you, I’m Mark.” Jaebeom was surprised by the sudden introduction and nodded his head slightly. </p><p>When he realised he was being rude for not reciprocating the introduction, he immediately wiped his hand on his pants before sliding his hands into Mark’s. “I’m Lim Jaebeom. Nice to meet you, I guess?” It came out as a question instead of a firm answer, and Mark chuckled at his reaction. </p><p>Jaebeom retrieved his hand and asked, “why are you here alone during lunch?” </p><p>“What about you?” Mark retorted. </p><p>“I asked you first so you should answer me first,” Jaebeom scowled. However, he turned softer knowing that the person in front of him was not affected by the rumours, and was willing to hold a conversation with him. Somehow, his heart felt warm and comforted. </p><p>“I’m just bored, and decided to sit here. You’ve got a problem with it?” Mark replied annoyedly, and picked up the food that was next to him. </p><p>Jaebeom mirrored his action, as he had also bought food to eat at the bench. He took a bite of his food as he spoke, muffling his words, “oh, same for me then. I was here because I was bored and I don’t have many friends in this school.” </p><p>“Didn’t your parents teach you not to speak with your food in your mouth?” Mark commented, but he also chewed on his food. He added, “you’re not alone. I don’t have friends either, I’m too quiet and people don’t approach me.” </p><p>“Quiet?” Jaebeom tilted his head to the side as he stared at Mark, “doesn’t seem like it. Also! You’re acting the exact same way you told me not to!” </p><p>“I can do it because I’m me!” Mark countered. </p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, finding each other ridiculous. A beautiful friendship bloomed after that encounter, and they were always by each other’s side since then. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mark taps Jaebeom on the arm and asks, “are you even listening to me?” </p><p>Jaebeom startles and looks at Mark in a daze. </p><p>“I knew it! You weren’t listening to me. Forget it, let’s go and get some food,” he walks forward, and Jaebeom follows him closely behind. </p><p>Jaebeom scans the café as they enter, and notices the lack of crowd in the place despite it being a weekend. He nods in satisfaction and comments, “there aren’t many people here, it’s perfect.” </p><p>“I chose this place to fit your needs since I know how much you dislike crowds,” Mark replies smugly, knowing that Jaebeom is satisfied with his choice of café. </p><p>They approach the counter and stare at the menu, pondering about what they should order. “One salmon fillet set please,” Jaebeom orders first and waits by the side for Mark to order his. </p><p>He glances around the café again to find a seat, and his eyes focus on someone familiar at the back of the café.<em> “Why is he here? And he’s not alone. Is that his boyfriend? How are they related to each other?” </em> Endless questions cross his mind, and he is dying to find out the truth. </p><p>“Let’s find a seat,” Mark calls out to him after noticing that he is staring blankly at nothing. </p><p>“Okay,” he nods his head and walks towards the back of the café, approaching a certain someone. He takes a seat beside that person, and their eyes meet. They look into each other’s eyes for a while, as if their surrounding fades into nothing, and only the two of them are in that café. </p><p><em> “Jinyoung. He looks so... young as compared to his normal look at work. Why does he look so troubled though?” </em> Jaebeom wonders when Jinyoung’s friend calls out to him, and Jinyoung snaps his head back to continue their conversation. </p><p>Jaebeom turns back to Mark, who is looking at him in amusement, a small grin forming on his lips. “What?” He snaps, voice low to avoid Jinyoung hearing it. </p><p>“Nothing,” Mark replies, the grin never leaving his face. </p><p>Jaebeom cuts a small piece of salmon, and turns to look at Jinyoung again, unknowingly staring at him again. Then he hears, “that guy, he has been staring at you since earlier. Do you know each other?” His eyes meet with Jinyoung’s again and he turns to look at the person asking the question, Jinyoung’s friend. He feels slightly embarrassed for getting caught staring at Jinyoung, and hopes that it isn’t obvious that his face is warming up. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s my superior,” Jinyoung replies, voice barely above a whisper. Jaebeom nods, even though nobody is focusing on him, except his best friend, who is probably enjoying the show in front of him. </p><p>Jinyoung’s friend asks in a tone of realisation, “ah, is he the reason for you spacing out so much today?” </p><p><em> “Why am I the reason for him spacing out?” </em> Jaebeom’s eyes widen slightly, curious about this exposure. </p><p>“WHAT?” Jinyoung exclaims, causing Jaebeom to turn to look at him.<em> “Why is his reaction so huge? It makes me want to laugh,” </em> Jaebeom thinks as he bites the inside of his lower lip, holding back his laughter. </p><p>“You mentioned that you’re tired because work has been busy the past two days. Since he’s your superior, isn’t he the reason why you’re this tired? Why do you sound so surprised?” Jinyoung’s friend explains, and turns to look at Jaebeom. </p><p><em> “Ah, did I make him work too much? I guess it is my fault for him being tired. But what can I do when we have so many proposals to work on?” </em> Jaebeom sulks internally, but puts on a poker face, not wanting people to notice it. </p><p>Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom and back at his friend before answering, “oh right. I did mention that earlier. Sorry for that. Yes, he’s my superior, Jaebeom.” Jinyoung presents Jaebeom politely with his hands followed by his friend to Jaebeom, “and this is Junho hyung, my friend.” </p><p>Jaebeom nods at the introduction, but he feels slightly annoyed for some reason. Jaebeom thinks, <em> “is this the friend that he goes to for everything? Did he complain a lot about me to him? Maybe he has been unhappy with me for a long time, but did not dare to speak up.” </em> </p><p>Unable to stop the unwanted feelings, he abruptly turns to Mark, who is staring at the scene in front of him and asks, “should we move to another table? The air conditioner is right above, I feel kind of cold.”</p><p>Mark looks surprised at his sudden suggestion but smiles warmly and nods. Jaebeom then walks towards the table opposite their original seat, and chooses to take the seat that is back facing Jinyoung. </p><p>When they settle down, Mark smirks. “Why do you feel cold suddenly even though you usually don’t complain about such things?” </p><p>Jaebeom replies in an irritated tone, “tch, I just felt cold and wanted to move to feel warmer. Am I not allowed to feel cold now?” </p><p>“Sure, if that’s what you insist on,” Mark responds amusingly. </p><p>“That’s what it is!” Jaebeom replies quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation anymore.</p><p>
  <em> Are they having a good time together? Ah, maybe it was a bad idea to leave my previous seat. Now I can’t even look at him without being suspicious, even though I got caught earlier for staring at him. Sigh.  </em>
</p><p>“So,” Mark breaks the silence, “who was that guy earlier? He mentioned that you’re his superior. Someone from work?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaebeom answers while chewing, “he’s a colleague at work who is working under me now. Remember the guy I told you about? The one who thought that you were someone I made up to eat alone? That’s the guy over there.” </p><p>Mark chokes on his food, and coughs at the disclosure, “I still can’t believe someone actually thought that I was fake. How can I, MARK TUAN, be a fake person? If he even bothered to search my name, he’ll find that I actually own the company that he’s working at. TCH.” </p><p>“Forgive him,” Jaebeom cuts another piece of salmon, “you always left so early after finishing your meal, and I was all alone after that. That’s the reason why he thought I was lying about having a friend.” </p><p>“Forgive him huh,” Mark scowls. “Fine, I’ll forgive him since he’s someone that you adore.” </p><p>Jaebeom focuses on the fish, and replies indifferently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re being ridiculous here.”  </p><p>“Stop lying,” Mark holds a hand up. “Firstly,” he puts a finger down, “for the many years we’ve worked together, you’ve never ditched me during lunch before, but for him, you did. Secondly,” another finger down. “You’re never one to complain about trivial things such as the temperature. You’re wearing your coat, how cold can it be? Thirdly,” another one. “I’ve never seen you look so affected by someone’s words before. You were unhappy when his friend said that you were the cause of his tiredness.” </p><p>Jaebeom cuts Mark off, “stop, enough enough. It’s not what you think it is, whatever you think it is.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be able to find more points, and by then, ten fingers will not be enough,” Mark teases, looking proud of himself. </p><p>Jaebeom shakes his head, ignoring Mark.<em> Does he laugh a lot with that Junho friend of his? Should I ask Mark about it? But he’ll teased me for the rest of my life, is it worth it? Ah, but I’m so curious about how he looks right now, sigh.  </em></p><p>Eventually, as he can no longer handle his curiosity, Jaebeom mutters under his breath, “does he, uh, look like he’s having fun?”</p><p>Mark throws his head back and bursts into laughter, causing Jaebeom to snap his head up and glare at him. </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Jaebeom asks in irritation. </p><p>“You know why,” Mark laughter stops, and a few seconds later, he starts giggling again as he remembers what Jaebeom asked. He uses his hand to cover his stomach, “ah, my stomach hurts from laughing.”</p><p>Jaebeom makes a face, “then stop laughing. I shouldn’t have asked you. I knew this will happen and I still asked you about it, I’m dumb.” </p><p>“Ah, we forgot to get drinks, do you want anything? Someone is heading towards the cashier and I’m itching to take a good look at the person that you’re interested in,” Mark teases. </p><p>“Stop being so mean, don’t do that,” Jaebeom whines. </p><p>“But don’t you want a drink?” Mark asks as he wriggles his eyebrows, knowing that Jaebeom needs a drink during his meal. </p><p>Resigned to his friend’s tactics since he really does need a drink, he replies, “iced brewed coffee will do, thank you.” He shakes his head at Mark’s smug look and returns to cutting his salmon into smaller pieces before indulging in them. </p><p>“Sure,” Mark replies amusingly, but it is undetected by Jaebeom, who is focused on his food. </p><p>While waiting for his drink, Jaebeom tries not to turn to look at the counter, where Jinyoung is currently ordering something as mentioned by Mark. After pondering for a while, he pretends to stretch his body, and glances at the counter, where Jinyoung and Mark are standing beside each other. He quickly turns back, not wanting to make it too obvious but he makes a mental note to ask Mark about it later, no matter how embarrassing it is. </p><p>Within the next few minutes, Mark returns with their drinks. Mark places Jaebeom’s brewed coffee in front of him, and his drink at his side of the table. He then picks up Jaebeom’s plate as he has finished his food, and walks away to return the tray. </p><p>“Thank you, Mark,” Jaebeom says as Mark takes a seat and nods in acknowledgment. Jaebeom perches his chin on his hand and stares at Mark as the latter munches on his food. “So, did you say anything to him at the counter?” Jaebeom tries to act as casual as possible, even though he is very curious about their encounter. </p><p>“Nope, I didn’t. Do you wish that I said something to him? How about, my friend Jaebeom is head over heels for you, what do you think about him? Would you like me to say that?” Mark replies as he stifles his laughter, and wipes his mouth with the napkin. He then pushes the plate away from him, and takes a sip of his drink. </p><p>“Ahh, Mark, stop, I don’t like him that way,” Jaebeom sulks and pouts slightly at Mark. “I’m just slightly curious about him because he’s good at his work, and he’s always so hardworking. He’s kind too, he even brought me out to eat because he thought I was having lunch alone.” </p><p>Mark laughs at his reaction and replies after he calms down, “okay, I’m sorry. I don’t remember asking you to list down the reasons as to why you like him. Jaebeom ah, do you know that you’re so cute sometimes that I want to pinch your cheeks?” </p><p>“I’m not cute, don’t call me cute. I’m manly and I’m sexy,” Jaebeom sits upright and brags. </p><p>“That’s only what you think, I don’t think people think that when they see you,” Mark teases. “Nothing happened there, I was staring at him to see why you adore him so much.” </p><p>“Urgh, I hope he wasn’t creeped out,” Jaebeom mumbles under his breath, already worrying about how Jinyoung will think of him after today’s encounter. </p><p>“I’m sure he wouldn’t be creeped out by that, I’m such a friendly person,” Mark answers as he heard Jaebeom, despite it being soft. After a few minutes of silence, he adds, “Jaebeom ah, I really hope you find someone that makes you happy. You deserve it, time to get your first boyfriend and stop being a loner.”</p><p>“You speak as if it’s easy to find someone that I want to spend my entire life with,” Jaebeom grumbles as he takes another sip of his drink. </p><p>“It is not guaranteed that you’ll spend your entire life with that person, but at least during the time when you’re together, you’re happy. To me personally, that’s enough. The memories will keep you alive, and stay within you for your entire life, and that’s enough.” Mark replies, a small smile forming at his lips as he fixes his eyes on his hands that are wrapped around the cup.</p><p>Jaebeom stares blankly at the table as he finishes his drink, trying to understand the words.</p><p>Mark chuckles at his expression as he takes one last sip of his drink, “don’t think too much into it. Maybe you’ll understand it once you experience it. Now, let’s go, we’ve spent most of the afternoon here,” Mark suggests as he pushes his chair back, preparing to leave. </p><p>Jabeom nods and follows him out of the café, not forgetting to take a quick peek at the back of the café, wanting a last look at the person he is slowly finding interest in.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p><p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p><p>All comments are appreciated!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, I think I can finally fix a day every week to update this, it was supposed to be on a Monday, so I'm sorry that it is late by a day. <br/>As always, this is not edited yet, I'm sorry! I don't know when it'll ever be edited, but I hope my english is still decent HAHA.</p>
<p>Hope y'all still enjoy it anyway! Do let me know what you think about it ^^<br/>It means a lot to me to have feedback, so I really hope that you can give me comments on the story!!! </p>
<p>TW for this chapter: Cheating! If you feel uncomfortable, please do not continue reading, thank you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinyoung is still sleeping soundly when he hears the soft sound of his front door unlocking. He peeks an eye open, and when the sound fades, he closes it again, trying to continue sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, he hears the sound of footsteps and his bed sinks in heavily, “JINYOUNGIEEEE~ Didn’t I tell you that I’m coming over yesterday? Why aren’t you up early to wait for me?” Jackson sulks as he bounces up and down on the bed, effectively waking Jinyoung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh,” Jinyoung whines groggily, “why are you here so early? And if you’re here early, why did you wake me up from my much needed sleep?” He flaps his hand aimlessly in Jackson’s direction, smacking the latter in his arms a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson flops next to him, turning his face to the side to look at him. “It’s because I’m bored, Jinyoung ah. I told you yesterday that I’ll visit you today, why did you not wait for me?” He pushes his lower lips out, putting on the saddest expression he can manage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired, why are you repeating yourself? You’ve mentioned it before already. Now, Mr. Jackson, can you let me continue my sleep?”  Jinyoung asks in a firm tone, suggesting that Jackson is not allowed to reject him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to close his eyes again, but fails to return to sleep. After tossing and turning for a while, Jinyoung sits up and hits Jackson on his arms. “Now, because of you, I can’t fall back to sleep! You have to take responsibility for this!” He grudgingly chides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Jackson feigned his pain as he rubs the spot continuously. “You didn’t have to smack me so hard, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He says with a wide grin, and pushes Jinyoung off the bed, wanting him to hurry up to wash up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung drags his feet to the washroom and brushes his teeth. He then splashes water on his face and wipes it with a towel before getting out. Jackson is waiting right in front of a door like a little puppy waiting for its owner, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung thinks even though he swears not to say it out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some breakfast,” he says instead when Jackson wraps an arm over his shoulder and they walk side by side out of the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to eat? Jinyoung ah?” Jackson nudges his shoulder and looks at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine with anything, what do you crave?” Jinyoung looks at him pointedly as Jackson brings his thumb and forefinger to his chin, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks about the question seriously. Jinyoung walks away from him, causing his arm to fall loosely by his side. Jinyoung makes coffee for the both of them and sets it on the dining table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Jackson’s eyes open wider as he clicks his fingers, “let’s eat toast bread! You can make that right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung stares at Jackson incredulously, “what? Shouldn’t we order for lunch? It’s already 10:30AM.” Realisation hits Jackson and his face forms into one from confused to understanding, causing Jinyoung to chuckle. “Now, take your time and choose for lunch while I prepare toasts for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returns to the counter, puts in two pieces of bread into the toaster and places all the different spreads on the table. “Hmm,” Jackson’s voice from the dining table reaches Jinyoung. “Can we eat western today?” He asks with his eyes wide open, pressuring Jinyoung to agree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just ate western yesterday,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jinyoung thinks unpleasantly, but not wanting to break Jackson’s heart by rejecting it. He thinks about it for a while before answering carefully, “hamburger? Are you okay with it? I had spaghetti yesterday.” He pouts slightly, and Jackson nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jackson agrees happily as he claps his hands, “burger it is! I’ll order it now for the both of us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods as the toaster dings, and he takes it out carefully. The toasts are so hot that the moment he places them on the plate he touches his ears, cooling them down. He continues to prepare their breakfast and when it is done, he joins Jackson at the table. The both of them eat heartily, and soon finish their breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After cleaning up, they settle on the couch, preparing for a movie marathon. Jackson bounces excitedly on his feet as Jinyoung allows him to choose the movie. Jackson keeps mumbling as he picks a movie but Jinyoung cannot hear him, so Jinyoung just hums a reply every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of their movie, the doorbell rings. Jackson rushes over and receives the food from the delivery man before returning to place them on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Let’s eat,” he offers Jinyoung a hamburger and settles back onto the couch, sitting with his legs crossed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The movie continues to play, and Jackson suddenly asks, “so, what happened on your date yesterday?” He bites on his hamburger and stares at the screen, acting as if he is not curious about the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his friend for years, Jinyoung knows that he is dying to hear the answer. Hence, he chooses to tease Jackson by staying silent for very long. When Jackson can no longer wait for the answer, he prompts again, “hey, I was asking you about the date.” He looks at Jinyoung, and pushes him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung chuckles at his friend’s impatience and decides not to tease him anymore. He turns away from Jackson’s intense stare and mumbles, “someone might have kept appearing in my mind before and during the date. He also might have appeared in the café that we ate at.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson looks at him as if he has grown horns on his head, with his mouth dropping wide. “Wow, who is this guy that managed to attract our Jinyoungie who shows no interest in anyone for the past two years?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gains him a smack on his arms as Jinyoung hisses, “shut up! Don’t tease me like that. It’s not as if I like him or anything, I’m just attracted to him because he’s good looking! Don’t speak as if I’m in love with him.” Jinyoung glares at Jackson, trying to warn the latter not to speak unnecessarily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson throws his head back and laughs loudly, “yeah, sure. I doubt you like him too, you’re not someone that falls in love easily, right?” Jackson raises his eyebrows as he asks that question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung appears to be satisfied with his answer, and nods, “of course, who am I? I do not fall in love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies,” Jackson says softly, but not escaping Jinyoung’s sharp ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung glares at him once again and flares out in anger, “fine! ONCE, I fell in love ONCE and it was a mistake. Are you happy now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jackson immediately clings onto Jinyoung’s arms, “I didn’t mean it that way, you know that.” He pouts and looks at Jinyoung with puppy eyes, trying to make Jinyoung forgive him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Jinyoung whispers. “It wasn’t my intention to get angry too. It just... reminds me of the past,” Jinyoung drops his head and plays with his fingers. The memories and feelings which he had finally forgotten a year ago rush back to him, and the emotions he feels once again overwhelms him. He sighs, “I’ve finally forgotten about it though. What have you done, Jackson ah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson slings his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulder and pulls the latter to lay on his shoulder. He shakes his head lightly as he replies, “I doubt that you’ve forgotten about what happened, Jinyoung ah. You’re just pushing it to the back of your mind and hoping that it will disappear by itself eventually. I hate to break it to you, but that will not happen. If you leave it alone, it remains in your head and heart forever. It will never go away by itself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pats Jinyoung’s head soothingly, and Jinyoung’s voice is low when he asks, “then what am I supposed to do? I am only trying to be happy again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Learn to forgive that jerk. I know it’s tough but by forgiving, that ill feeling will turn into a positive one, so you’ll stop remembering it as a bad event. You’ll eventually learn to trust and love again.” Jackson answers with a smile, as he had the same experience himself. Even though his was not a bad breakup, unlike Jinyoung’s. He continues, “although it’s almost impossible to forget what happened, at least forgiving him is the first step to forgetting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung takes his words in, and wonders if he has ever forgiven Wonpil for what he has done. He chides himself in his head, “as if you could forgive him. If you did, you would have had a new relationship long ago.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung had never fallen in love with anyone since he was young. It was only until the first year of university did he know how it felt to be in love. He went to the same university as Jackson, who has been his friend since they were in middle school, and has become his best friend and a constant in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson, being the more sociable one between the two, brought him around to introduce themselves during orientation. Jackson’s sociableness allowed them to have more friends during their time in the university, although they spent most of their time together instead of interacting with other people. They had lunch together everyday and when they had the same classes, they chose to be in the same group for projects. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For one of the classes, they needed to form a group of four, which was when Jinyoung met Wonpil and Younghyun. Wonpil approached Jackson, who was sitting next to him, and asked if they were willing to group together since they both had another friend, easily forming a group of four. As Jackson and Jinyoung were too lazy to socialise to form a group, they agreed to group together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they worked together often for the project, Jinyoung found Wonpil to be an attractive person. He was similar to Jackson, sociable and full of positive vibes whereas Younghyun was more quiet and reserved. However, the four of them clicked well together, and the quality of work they produced was good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout their project, Wonpil was always looking out for Jinyoung and was kind at heart, offering his notes to them when they struggled in their test 2 weeks into school. When they were packing to leave the seminar room, he always waited for Jinyoung even though their next classes were in different directions. He also bought Jinyoung drinks and lunch frequently, which Jinyoung was very grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil’s actions slowly attracted Jinyoung and he was always looking out to catch a glimpse of Wonpil in school on days that they do not have class together. Jackson started to notice this and teased him endlessly about it. However, Jackson was sincerely happy for him, as he knew that nobody ever caught Jinyoung’s eyes despite the effort they put in. He then started to encourage Jinyoung to pursue this relationship, thinking that Jinyoung would be happy if it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Jinyoung brushed it off, saying that he was not very into Wonpil, and that he would never ever confess to anyone in his life. Hence, time flies with him constantly denying his feelings for Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months into school, Wonpil suddenly asked Jinyoung out on a date, surprising Jinyoung. He kept his composure when he accepted the invitation, but he felt his heart jumping out of his throat when it happened. That day, he immediately told Jackson in detail about how Wonpil asked him out, but still insisted that he did not have feelings for Wonpil. “Lies,” Jackson would say as he laughed at his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The date with Wonpil went well, and Jinyoung discovered more things about him. Slowly but surely, he eventually fell in love with him as they went on a few more dates and started dating. Jinyoung felt like the happiest man on earth, and their relationship went on smoothly for the next few months. Wonpil continued to treat him sweetly, buying him drinks and stayed by his side when he was studying late in school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hung out as a group frequently with Jackson and Younghyun since their friendship was formed ever since their first project. Jinyoung should have noticed that Younghyun looked sadder whenever they were all together as time passed. It should have been a red flag, and he should have asked. But he did not notice it, and innocently thought that everything was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, their first anniversary was approaching. He excitedly chirped to Jackson about his plans to surprise Wonpil the next day, and even forced Jackson to plan it with him. He lied to Wonpil that he was too busy to meet, and asked to only celebrate a day later. Wonpil agreed after voicing out his disappointment and Jinyoung grinned at Jackson, happy that his plan was working out the way he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, he bought a bouquet of flowers along with chocolates that Wonpil liked and happily went to Wonpil’s house. As he had spare keys, he opened the door as silently as possible, and tiptoed into the house. He smiled widely, already happy as he thought about Wonpil’s reaction to the surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in front of Wonpil’s bedroom, door closed as the other was probably still asleep. He made sure to reach before Wonpil woke as he wanted to see his confused sleepy face. He took a deep breath before opening the door with a bright smile, but the sight in front of him was not what he expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flowers and boxes of chocolates slipped from his hand and crashed loudly onto the floor. The sleeping figure jerked awake and his eyes widened when he saw Jinyoung. “What... I thought you said you were too busy to come today?” Wonpil said, voice soft as a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung scoffed at him and replied harshly, “of course you wished it was true, so you can spend time with another person, isn’t it?” He felt his heart shattered into a million pieces, and he clenched his hands to stop himself from crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person next to Wonpil stirred in his sleep and mumbled, “why are you waking me up so early? I’m still tired.” He turned towards Wonpil, and Jinyoung finally saw the person’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the face. Younghyun. A sudden realisation hit him as he asked quietly,  “since when were the both of you together?” Younghyun finally noticed Jinyoung’s presence and sat up immediately along with Wonpil. His movement caused the blanket that was covering him to slip down his body, revealing the fact that he was shirtless. Jinyoung’s mouth dropped agape and he turned away immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think it is!” Wonpil shouted after him, as he heard footsteps rushing behind him. Wonpil grabbed onto his arms and turned him, causing him to look into Wonpil’s eyes. Jinyoung looked away immediately, avoiding all eye contact as he flinched at Wonpil’s touch and released Wonpil’s hold on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I not think badly of this situation?” Jinyoung asked in a shrill voice and looked Wonpil up and down in disgust, “even now, you’re only wearing a boxer. How long have you been cheating on me? You know what? Forget it, I don’t want to know. Please never appear in my life again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it the same for you? You’re always with Jackson everywhere you go! Aren’t you cheating on me too?” Wonpil countered, raising his voice slightly. Just then, Younghyun walked into the living room, and Jinyoung glared at Wonpil, not believing what he just heard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had such little trust in me, huh? So, what? Does it make it right for you to cheat if I was cheating on you? And for the record, no. I did not cheat on you with Jackson, or anyone else. But you’ve done it, and I’ll never forgive you for it.” Jinyoung spat and walked out of the apartment as he slammed the door in Wonpil’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed the way Younghyun teared and apologised, “we shouldn’t have done this… I’m sorry, I’m really sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late… Me and you, we were both at fault.” Wonpil replied as tears ran down his cheeks, and he covered his face with both hands, resting against the wall limply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung went back home and called Jackson as he was crying. Jackson picked up the call immediately and rushed over to his house, trying to comfort him. He waited for Jinyoung to calm down before asking about the situation. After finding out what happened, he ran out of the house, with Jinyoung trying to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived outside of Wonpil’s apartment again and Jackson banged on his door aggressively, seething in anger. The moment the door opened, Jackson grabbed Wonpil by his collar. Jinyoung tried to hold Jackson back to no avail, Jackson was too strong for him. “Jackson, stop, please,” Jinyoung begged softly, but Jackson ignored him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you do this to him?” Jackson asked angrily as he punched Wonpil in the face, and looked up as Younghyun gasped at the scene. He glared at Younghyun, and seethed, “how can your conscience allow you to do this? I hope you’re able to sleep at night after doing what you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Jinyoung’s hands and walked out of the apartment after throwing another glare at the both of them. Ever since that day, both Jinyoung and Jackson cut off all ties with them and avoided them everywhere they went. Even when Wonpil tried to approach Jinyoung, Jinyoung walked the other direction, not wanting to interact with him at all. He could see the way Wonpil’s face fell, but he could not muster the courage to have a conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brings himself back to the present and hugs Jackson’s by his waist, and replies, “I think you’re right, I don’t think I’ve forgiven him for what he did. I believed that I have forgotten about it but truth to be told, he always appeared whenever people approach me and when I’m out on dates for the first year after the breakup.” Jackson nods knowingly, humming a reply to show that he is listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung shrugs as he adds, “which is probably why I stopped going out with people after that for the next year and why I insisted on refusing Junho hyung’s invitation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Although what he did was horrible, I think you should start to forgive him and just forget about it entirely. It may be hard, but you’ll need to try or you’ll never fall in love with anyone again.” Jackson replies as he tightens their hug before letting Jinyoung go. “Just know that no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, Sseun ah. I really do.” Jinyoung smiles brightly, wondering how he was so lucky to have met Jackson and have him as his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson returns his smile, and grins mischievously, “so, back to the topic of your senior, I think you might fall in love with him after you settle this issue about Wonpil! Isn’t that great?” He claps his hands dramatically and his grins widens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung scoffs and smacks him on the arms again, “didn’t I tell you not to tease me, Jackson Wang?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It throws Jackson into a fit of laughter as he grabs his stomach which hurts from laughing. After that, they resume watching their movies and Jinyoung listens to Jackson rambling about his work and life for the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Jinyoung feels nervous as he steps into the office, but Jaebeom did not acknowledge his presence at all. When Jinyoung tries to greet him, he simply nods and continues to work on his document. Despite feeling slightly upset at the change in attitude, Jinyoung brushes it off. He explains to himself that Jaebeom is too busy with the amount of work he has, and hence does not have time to interact with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, for the rest of the day, despite finishing a huge amount of work together, Jaebeom continues to avoid having a conversation with him. Thus, Jinyoung feels distracted the entire day, trying to figure what he did wrong to receive such a treatment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day passes with him not knowing what went wrong and them not talking for the entire day. Jinyoung grimaces at the thought of having an unpleasant friendship with Jaebeom. He approaches Jaebeom at his desk as the clock hits 6:00PM, and asks cautiously, “did I do anything wrong that upsets you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom raises his head from the document he is reading. He looks at Jinyoung in confusion, his voice slightly hoarse, “what? No. No, you did not. Why would you think that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung blushes slightly, and shakes his head lightly, internally scolding himself for being so sensitive. He scratches his head as he replies, “ah, I’m sorry. I must have been overthinking it. It’s just that you haven’t really talked to me for the entire day ever since the day we met at the café and I thought it was because of something I did. I’m glad that it’s nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom looks guilty as he takes in Jinyoung’s words before turning into a neutral expression. “Oh, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn’t notice it myself, I… uh… must have been too busy today to have a conversation. I remember meeting you at the café too. I was with Mark that day, were you with your boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung is taken aback by Jaebeom’s assumption, and he feels a strong need to dismiss the idea of having a boyfriend. “Oh, no, no. Junho hyung is just a friend of mine. I’ve mentioned it that day. We met up for lunch to catch up on our lives since we haven’t seen each other for a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his reply, Jaebeom’s features appear to relax visibly and Jinyoung feels heat creeping up his neck. He cannot understand why he feels the need to explain and he attempts to change the topic, “it’s okay, I was being too sensitive. I shouldn’t have done that.” Jinyoung replies softly, still embarrassed of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile appears on Jaebeom’s lips as he stares at Jinyoung and replies, “no, I’m glad you mentioned it, so that I’ll know it. I wouldn’t like it if you were uncomfortable because of me.” He looks at the clock before adding, “you can go home now. Thank you for your hard work today too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods, glad that he did not upset Jaebeom because of his own sensitivity. “You too, you sound as if you have a sore throat. Please finish your work early and rest well! It wouldn’t be good to fall sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom chuckles lightly and nods, “yes, I will. I don’t like getting sick too. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung waves as he returns to his seat to pick up his bag. He closes the door lightly as he leaves. On his way home, he feels happier knowing that he had not done anything wrong. He smiles wider as he looks forward to having a longer conversation with Jaebeom the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p>
<p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p>
<p>All comments are appreciated! Please do tell me your thoughts!!! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, as always, this is not edited yet, I'm sorry! I don't know when it'll ever be edited, but I hope my english is still decent HAHA.</p>
<p>Hope y'all still enjoy it anyway! Do let me know what you think about it ^^<br/>It means a lot to me to have feedback, so I really hope that you can give me comments on the story!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jinyoung greets cheerfully as he enters the office in light steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jimin returns his greeting, “why are you so happy today? Is it because Jaebeom oppa is not here today and that you don’t have to do so many proposals? But too bad, you’ll be under Shownu oppa for today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why is Jaebeom hyung not here today?” Jinyoung questions, confused by the sudden news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin looks puzzled by Jinyoung’s reaction, and cocks her head to the side, “why do you look so upset? I thought you’ll be happy since it means less work for you. Anyway, he has caught a cold, which explains why he isn’t coming to work today. I’ve spoken to him over the phone and he did sound terrible, hopefully he’ll feel better after some rest today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why his voice sounded bad yesterday,” Jinyoung mutters under his breath, and speaks loudly, “it’s nothing. I’ll go and put my belongings in the room and find Shownu hyung later. Thank you for informing me about Jaebeom hyung’s cold!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his cheerfulness dissipates into thin air, leaving him feeling empty. He walks with heavy steps to their room, and places his belongings on his desk. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the day and approaches Shownu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jinyoung. We’ll be doing research on the product for our marketing proposal today, let’s do this well.” Shownu says as Jinyoung takes an empty seat next to him. “Here, this is the product that we’re working on, please tell me the pros and cons of this product.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung receives the document and nods, “I’ll do it right away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a busy morning, lunch has finally arrived. “Let’s go for lunch, you’ll join us today, right?” Shownu asks as he grabs his wallet and stands to head for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung stretches and replies, “yes, my boss isn’t in today anyway.” He copies Shownu and takes his wallet out from his bag before joining the others at the lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung trails behind his colleagues as they walk towards the shop, not in the mood to make conversations. They reach the shop before Jinyoung realizes, and they settle down on a table further from the entrance. Jinyoung looks through the menu, and decides on his dish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has everyone decided on your dishes? Can I ask for the owner already?” Jimin asks, and when everyone nods, she raises her hand to ask for the owner to take their orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One Jjajangmyeon please,” Jinyoung says when it is his turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their food arrives continuously as they chat, with Jinyoung’s food being the last. While eating, Jinyoung stares blankly at his food, as his mind wanders to the man who is sick that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have noticed earlier that he wasn’t feeling well yesterday. I only noted it when we were going home. If only I knew earlier, I would have asked him to leave and he could have rested. He probably wouldn’t be sick if I did that. Sigh. Is he doing alright at home? His friend Mark will probably be there to take care of him right? I hope he has cooked himself lunch, and not starve when he’s sick.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinyoung oppa... Jinyoung oppa... JINYOUNG OPPA,” Jimin’s loud and clear voice breaks his train of thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jinyoung snaps his head to look at her, startled by her booming voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin looks at him, clearly perplexed by Jinyoung’s lack of concentration. “Oppa, are you okay? I’ve called you several times but you were spacing out so much that you couldn’t even hear me at all. You have also been frowning since lunch. Is something bothering you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no. Sorry I wasn’t paying much attention, I was just too focused about something else. Sorry to make you worry about me too, I’m fine, really.” Jinyoung blushes slightly, embarrassed that he has made his friends worry about him because he was worried about another person. His lips stretch into a tight smile, hoping that his friends will no longer notice his uneasiness. He tries his best to look happy and to keep up with their conversation throughout lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shownu and Jinyoung finish their work quickly after lunch, and Jinyoung rushes to the room to grab his bag. He hurries towards Jimin’s table, wanting to catch her before she leaves. “Do you need something, Jinyoung oppa?” Jimin asks as Jinyoung stands in front of her desk, staring at the picture next to her calendar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, that picture looks good, where did you get it from?” Jinyoung replies, smiling nervously even as he tries to look casual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I ask her? Will she notice that it’s a lie? Will she question me? If she does, what do I say? Ah, a document. Yes, that sounds plausible, doesn’t it? Okay, let’s just use that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a photo of my family, we took it at a park near our house, why are you suddenly curious about that?” Jimin gazes at him, eyes sharp as if noticing something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung feels more anxious under her stare, and he clasps his hand together, as if he suddenly remembers something. “Ah,” he exclaims, “I actually needed to ask you about Jaebeom hyung’s address. There’s this important document that needs to be approved by him. Since there’s a chance that he may not come tomorrow, it’s better for me to visit him and ask him to review it. That’s why I need his address!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the document urgent? His address is confidential though. He said that if it’s not an emergency, we should never give it out,” Jimin continues to study him, appearing to be doubting his reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she catch me lying? How do I convince her? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jinyoung fixes his composure to look serious, and he hopes that it will work this time. “Yes,” he answers earnestly, “I really do need to visit him. It is a very urgent situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jimin says, her gaze softens as she breaks their eye contact. Jinyoung evidently relaxes, and she picks up her pen and scribbles something on a notepad before tearing that page and passes it to Jinyoung. “Here, that’s his address. Remember not to share with anyone else,” Jimin reminds him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll remember, thank you Jimin!” Jinyoung replies cheerfully before rushing off to the lift. When he enters the lift, he stares and smiles widely at the notepad, unable to hide his happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just worried about my superior, there’s nothing wrong with it. I just hope Jimin will never find out that I lied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung glances at his watch, 7PM. With the address given by Jimin, he stands in front of the apartment, holding a bag of ingredients and medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, I ended up spending too much time buying the ingredients that it has become so late now. He’s probably eaten. Mark would have visited him and made sure he ate too. Sigh. Should I still visit him? The document was a lie too, I wouldn’t know what to say to him when I see him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung raises his hand, reaching for the bell, and takes a deep breath. After a moment of hesitation, he drops it by his side, with his shoulders drooping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is probably a bad idea, he may have a guest, and he probably wouldn’t like to be interrupted when he’s sick. But, what if he doesn’t have someone by his side? Did he even take his medicine? As his junior, I should make sure that he’ll feel better so he’ll return to work and I won’t have to work on all the proposals myself, right? Yes, yes! That’s why I’m here, because I don’t want to work on all the proposals myself. That’s it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fixes his attire and looks up confidently, and presses the doorbell. The door remains closed for a while, but he hears footsteps nearing the door. It flings open, revealing Jaebeom, who is slightly crouching, evidently pale and sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jaebeom weakly greets, “what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I heard that you were sick so you did not go to work today. I thought it would be good for me to visit you. But if you’re busy or have a guest over, then I would rather not bother you. Although I’m sure that you’ve already eaten, I’ve bought you some ingredients and medicine, you can cook yourself some food tomorrow. You should just rest for now,” Jinyoung rambles, presenting the bag to Jaebeom, mentally prepared to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom chuckles softly, “what are you going on and on about? Did I even mention that I have a guest over? Also, I don’t really have the energy to cook, so I have not eaten and I’m tired now. Do you want me to continue standing here or will you finally come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung hurries in and places the bag onto the floor as he toes off his shoes, and places them neatly next to the shoe shelf. Jaebeom closes the door after Jinyoung enters, and trails in after him. Jinyoung turns to face him, “sorry, I just thought that I am troubling you. You do sound terrible though.” However, Jaebeom is standing very close to him, face slightly above his. He is startled by the closeness and tries to take a step back, only to end up tripping on the porch and fall on his bum. “Ouch,” he cries out, “that hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you okay? Why did you turn around instead of entering the place?” Jaebeom sighs as he stretches out his hand, waiting for Jinyoung to grab them, “I can’t believe you’re making a sick person take care of you instead. Why did you come again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung holds onto Jaebeom’s hand and the latter pulls him up to standing. The strength causes Jinyoung to lose his footing once again, and he crashes into Jaebeom. Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung, preventing him from falling. Jinyoung looks up and their eyes meet, and he is mesmerised by Jaebeom’s eyes. He stares into Jaebeom’s eyes, forgetting about their position. After a few seconds, Jinyoung comes to his senses and feels warmth creeping up his neck. He flushes and looks away, focusing his eyes on the shelf next to them, not wanting to look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, he’s so close. Our eyes met, this is so embarrassing. His eyes are so beautiful though. No, no. Park Jinyoung, this is not the time to think about things like that. You’re supposed to solve this awkward situation! But how am I supposed to do that? I can’t even look up at him, because then we’ll make eye contact again. I bet he regretted letting me in, I’m such a mess. I even fell and made him pull me up. What he said is probably right, I made a sick person take care of me...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jaebeom mumbles as he takes a step back, “I didn’t want you to fall again. Is your bottom okay? That was a loud fall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s fine!” Jinyoung shrieks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such an embarrassment, how can he ask me something like that so casually? Does he know how ashamed I am now? Maybe it really is a bad idea to come visit him. Sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers his voice, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” He looks down at his fingers, voice barely a whisper, “sorry for bothering you even though you’re sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Jaebeom enters the living room, and plops onto the couch, “thank you for visiting. I appreciate it, I was feeling a little lonely at home by myself. Now that you’re here, I feel better. Feel free to do whatever you want here, treat it as if it’s your own place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung walks into the living room after Jaebeom. He rummages through the plastic bag and asks, “I heard you have a cold, any other conditions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom chuckles softly. He then fixes his expression, and replies, “no, I am only having a cold, nothing else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung takes out a box of medicine and places it in front of Jaebeom. “Remember to take it later after dinner,” Jinyoung reminds Jaebeom. He puts his hand on Jaebeom’s forehead followed by his forehead and comments, “you’re a little feverish. Take a nap, I’ll wake you up after I finish cooking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom nods, and Jinyoung goes into the kitchen, missing the small smile forming on Jaebeom’s lips as his eyes trail after Jinyoung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the dishes are done, Jinyoung sets up the table and takes small steps towards the couch. Jaebeom is sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling steadily. Jinyoung leans in closer, observing Jaebeom’s sleeping figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks so beautiful when he’s asleep. His twin moles are so cute. He’s sleeping so soundly, it makes me not want to wake him up. No, no. I have to wake him up because he needs to have his dinner before he can take the medicine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling guilty for waking Jaebeom up from his deep sleep, Jinyoung shakes Jaebeom lightly on his shoulder, “Jaebeom hyung. Hyung, wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom opens his eyes sleepily, “urgh.” Jinyoung steps back immediately as he realises that they are too close to each other. Thankfully, Jaebeom does not seem to notice it, and he stretches his body. Jaebeom adds groggily, “is dinner ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung nods, pointing to the dining table, “yeap, they’re done. We should start eating before it gets cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaebeom replies as he stands, but stumbles as he is not fully awake. Jinyoung catches him right before he falls, grabbing him on both sides of his shoulders. The space between them decreases, and they look into each other’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung blinks repeatedly, and laughs softly as he finds the situation funny, remembering the scene earlier. “Haha, now we’re equal, aren’t we? You saved me earlier, and I saved you now. Although it’s the other way round, doesn’t it feel like a déjà vu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure it does,” Jaebeom chuckles, “I hope you’re not hurt because of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not, I’m a strong man,” Jinyoung flexes one of his arms dramatically, trying to show off his muscles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom bursts into laughter, amused by Jinyoung’s action, “yeah, you do look strong. You don’t have to go to that extent to show that you’re strong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung flushes, and quickly heads towards the dining table. He tries to cover his embarrassment and announces, “I made porridge, scrambled egg, and vegetables for you, it’s simple and it’s good for your sickness now. I hope you enjoy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will enjoy it. I’ll like it since you took your time to prepare it,” Jaebeom settles down on a chair, ready to dig in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung feels himself burning up, and tries to ignore the warmth that is spreading his chest. He takes a seat opposite Jaebeom and passes Jaebeom a pair of chopsticks, indicating that he can start his meal. Jaebeom receives it thankfully and picks up the dishes. He opens his mouth widely and devours mouthfuls of food repeatedly, quickly finishing his bowl of porridge. He holds the bowl in his hand and extends towards Jinyoung, speaking with food still in his mouth, “do you have more porridge? Can I have more, please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung stares at Jaebeom, surprised by the amount of food he can consume. He smiles, thinking that Jaebeom looks similar to a hamster with his cheeks full, “sure. I’ll get more for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom finishes his second bowl as quickly as his first, and slumps against his chair, “I’m so full. Thank you so much for your food, Jinyoung ah. Even though they’re simple, I enjoyed it a lot. I have been starving since afternoon after I digested Mark’s lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Jinyoung replies, unable to wipe the smile off his face, happy that Jaebeom is enjoying his food.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung pours a cup of water and takes the box of medicine from the coffee table to Jaebeom. “Now, eat this and take a rest, I’ll go do the dishes and leave after.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung puts all the dirty plates at the sink, ready to wash the dishes when Jaebeom slides in next to him. He comments, “you already cooked me dinner, it isn’t right of me to make you do the washing too. Leave it there, I’ll do it tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung makes a face at his suggestion, “that’s dirty. It’s fine, I can do it, there aren’t many plates anyway. Have you taken the medicine?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom nods, “yes, I’ve taken them when you were bringing the dirty plates over. Don’t worry, I’m old enough to take care of myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung scoffs, “but not old enough to find yourself dinner? How is that taking care of yourself? Even if you’re feeling weak, you should have ordered food online, not starve and take your medicine on an empty stomach.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom gives up, “fine. That was my fault, but it doesn’t mean I’m not old enough to take care of myself. It was just once, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Jinyoung replies nonchalantly before looking at Jaebeom, who is already looking at him. After a second of staring at each other, they break into a fit of laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe we’re so childish,” Jaebeom says as he continues to laugh. Jinyoung nods in agreement, and returns to washing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes the soap onto the sponge and scrubs them against the surface of the plates, being meticulous and making sure that they are clean after. Just when he is about to turn on the tap to rinse it, Jaebeom pulls the tap towards his side of the sink, and snatches the plate from Jinyoung’s hand. Their fingers brush against each other as a result of the action, and Jinyoung feels a bolt of electricity running through him. His cheeks turn pink, and he bends his head down, pretending to focus on scrubbing the plates, not wanting Jaebeom to notice it. Jaebeom is oblivious to the situation and simply turns on the tap, and rinses the plates mechanically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They work in perfect chemistry, successfully finishing washing the dishes quickly. Jinyoung wipes his hand on the hand towel, and glances at his watch. 9.30PM. “I should leave so you can rest,” Jinyoung says as he retrieves his bag from the couch, preparing to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom trails after Jinyoung to the door, patiently waiting for him to wear his shoes while leaning against the wall. Jinyoung feels the pressure and tries to wear them faster. “Done,” he mutters under his breath, and straightens himself. Jaebeom opens the door, and holds it for him. He passes by Jaebeom and exits the door, waving, “rest well, hyung. I’ll see you when you’re back in the office. I hope you’re feeling better now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jinyoung ah. I do feel slightly better now, the dinner you prepared was delicious. Thank you for coming over to visit too. See you, rest early today too!” Jaebeom returns the wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung walks towards the elevator, and looks towards Jaebeom’s apartment after pressing on the button. Jaebeom is still standing outside his house, waiting for Jinyoung to enter the elevator. Jinyoung uses hand signals to ask Jaebeom to go back into his house, only for the latter to shake his head, insisting on staying put. Jinyoung waves to Jaebeom for the last time when the elevator reaches, turning slightly pink knowing that Jaebeom lingered outside the house to see him leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Jinyoung arrives at work as per usual, “good morning,” he greets as he enters the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jimin replies, having a weird smirk on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung stops in his tracks and asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way Jimin looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin shakes her head lightly, “nothing, I was thinking that today will be a happy day for you.” She smiles, appearing to be proud of something that only she knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung simply nods to acknowledge her, not knowing how to reply to that strange statement. He continues to walk towards the room, preparing to put down his bag before working alongside Shownu, since the probability of Jaebeom returning is low. However, when he enters the room, he is surprised by the sight in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning, Jinyoung ah.” Jaebeom greets, and glances at his watch before adding, “you’re slightly late today. Were you too tired yesterday?” He chuckles, showing that he is simply joking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Jaebeom hyung. Sorry I’m a little late today, I snoozed my alarm too many times,” Jinyoung smiles sheepishly, face slightly flushed. He puts his bag down on his desk, and asks, “but why are you here today? Are you sure you’ve recovered enough to work today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jaebeom brags as he held his arms up to show his muscles, “I’m a strong man too, I recover rather quickly every time I fall sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinyoung blushes, remembering their conversation the night before. “Don’t tease me,” Jinyoung pleads softly, causing Jaebeom to dissolve into laughter as he throws his head back. Jinyoung sends glares at his direction, wishing for him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom holds his hand up, trying to calm himself down from laughing, “okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Are you ready for today? We have many tasks to complete since I was absent yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung! Let’s do this,” Jinyoung announces confidently as he settles down on his seat, preparing to work on their proposals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>JB’s POV before Jinyoung arrives at work</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re back Jaebeom oppa, how are you feeling today?” Jimin asks in concern, happy that Jaebeom looks better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling way better, thank you for your concern Jimin ah,” Jaebeom replies, a soft smile forming on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin returns the smile, “I’m glad to hear that! So did you manage to review that urgent document, even though you’re sick?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom is puzzled by her, and tilts his head slightly to the side as he stares at her, “urgent document? Is there an urgent document for me yesterday that needed review?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin places her fingers under her chin, pondering about the issue at hand. “Did Jinyoung oppa not let you review the document? He said that it was an important one, which was why I gave him your address. You know I will never give out your address unless it’s an emergency. You gave out that order yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Of course I know that you’ll not do that. But he did not mention anything about a document,” Jaebeom responds, still confused about the information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin eyes widens as she appears to comprehend the situation, “oh, maybe there wasn’t an important document then. He did mention that it is an urgent situation to him.” She stares intently at him, and she grins after a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgent situation? What is it?” Jaebeom questions, and when he realises her stare, he looks at her with a face of disgust. “What’s with that grin of yours? Please wipe it off your face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what the situation is,” Jimin replies in a sing-song manner, and skips back to her desk, leaving a confused Jaebeom behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works <a href="https://twitter.com/bestofjjp">here</a>.</p>
<p>Also, let me know what you think <a href="https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp">here</a> if you prefer it to be anonymous. </p>
<p>All comments are appreciated! Please do tell me your thoughts!!! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>